Monster, Unleash the Beast
by FireIceVixen
Summary: Life as super powered teen is rough. Especially when you feel like a misfit in your family and no one gets you. Join Buttercup on this adventure to discover herself, her special powers, life through her eyes with her friends and maybe even find love on the way. Lots of sibling rivalry, everyone's buttons and limits will be tested and yes shipping. WARNING: LOTS OF STRONG LANGUAGE
1. Same Eyes, Different Girl

**AN: Hello everyone. I'm sorry ive been gone for a long long time but I'm here to bring you something new and don't worry I'm gonna finish my other projects. I've had this one on my mind for a really long time and wanted to bring it out into the light. I got a lot more coming your way. I hope you enjoy them all. Disclaimer: i don't own the powerpuff girls or any other characters in this story, i don't own any of the music in the story thank you! Enjoy!~**

Sugar…..

Spice….

And Everything Nice….

These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girl with the help of an extra ingredient…..

…...Chemical X…

Thus the Powerpuff Girls were born…..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm because of your directness and opening right up to me; I think I'll call you….Blossom!"

…

"Well aren't you just cute and bubbly, that's it you'll be my little Bubbles."

…

"So we have Blossom, Bubbles and hmm how about..Buttercup because...it also begins with a B!"...

….

"And together you're three perfect little girls..."

…

"Tag you're it!..."

…

"We're freaks too…"

…

"You've doomed us all!"

…

"I thought you were good…"

…

"Well maybe if someone hadn't pushed Bubbles into the school…"

…

"I'm not fighting you Buttercup…!"

"Buttercup!... Buttercup!... **BUTTERCUP!"**

Green eyes flash open and look around the dark painted room and land on the door that was calling my name repeatedly. Quickly getting up zooming to the door I opened it with brute strength and gave whoever dared to wake me the death glare of a lifetime. The person behind the said door made an 'eep' sound obvious that I scared her. It was my dear blonde sweet sister, Bubbles. "Oh! Good morning Buttercup! I just wanted to tell you breakfast is ready so hurry before it gets cold; you don't want to be late!"

I just stared at her with the blankest stare ever. No matter what time of the day or night it is, Bubbles was always cheerful. Too cheerful. It made me sick.

"Umm ok, see you downstairs!" She flew off downstairs leaving a bright blue streak behind her. I closed my door and looked at my alarm clock that read 7:15am. School starts at 8:30am. So if I wanted a full stomach of breakfast and to get to class on time I should go down stairs now. But I'm not the one to usually care so I jumped back into my warm bed and covered my head.

I had that dream again. About the day me and sisters were born in this house. The first two days I'll admit, it was nice. It was heaven. But the next three days were hell. We were learning Day by day. We technically didn't know what was wrong or right. We played a simple game and destroyed the city and were hated for it. The professor got most of the blame and grief but we were hurting on the inside.

Then we met that green monkey which I guess he's sorta our brother since he was created the same way we were that day. But I'm not claiming a damn monkey, especially an evil monkey who's soul purpose is to kill me and my sisters and take over the world. Sighing deeply I looked at the clock and it read 7:25am. I slowly got up and floated out of my room and down to the kitchen where I saw my "perfect" overly cheerful family talking to each other until I reached the table.

I sat in my usual chair, between Bubbles and the professor. "Good morning Buttercup." He greeted me with a smile and I responded with a "Sup."

He smiled and continued to read the paper as Bubbles slid me a plate of eggs bacon and blueberry waffles.

"Nice of you to finally join us Buttercup, you're late again. And 'sup' is not a proper way to greet someone in the morning, especially our father."

If you haven't already figured out the one bitching at me across the table, it's my big headed, know it all brainiac sister, Blossom. And like Bubbles, no matter what time during day or night she's too cheerful but always drops the sweet tone to bitch at me about something. And it's pissing me off. But I ignore her and eat my waffles skipping the eggs and bacon because I know Bubbles has been making artificial eggs and bacon aka that tofu shit that's supposed to be a substitute for the grease. I don't care what you tell me. It may look like bacon and eggs, it may taste slightly similar to bacon and eggs but it ain't bacon and eggs. Thankfully the waffles were store bought and after eating them I made a bowl of cereal of Cinnamon Toast Crunch that had my name written on the box. If you're wondering why well long story short I bought my own food and my family ate it all before I could even get a taste so I banned all my things with my name on it away from my family.

"Buttercup you don't have time to eat that we gotta get ready for school." Blossom stated coming up beside me putting her dishes in the sink and reaching for my bowl as well. I quickly slapped her hand away and she glared at me which I returned back at her.

"Touch this bowl and you'll regret it." She didn't try to reach for it again. "This is why you're the smart one." I turned away and went back upstairs to my room to get ready for school, though my sisters were already ready. Of course. Stuffing another spoonful of my cereal before opening my closet I scan over what I should wear. I'm not big on fashion but I do have my own style and that doesn't include a green dress with black stripes in the middle with mary janes. I hated that dress.

Sitting my bowl of only cinnamon milk now on my dresser I pulled out my clothes. A black tank top with a gold heart in the middle of it with a knife going through it, black capris leggings, green and black fingerless sleevelets and green hat with a mini black belt around it. I grab my white and black tennis shoes since it is the only pair of shoes I own besides my soccer cleats. I'm the star soccer player at our school but is that really a surprise? Quickly getting out of my pjs I put on a black lace bra with panties to match and threw on my clothes. I looked in my full length mirror to see I looked ok except for my messy hair all over my head. Over the years I grew it out and now it's down to my mid back. I brushed it out, swooped the bangs over my right eye and applied a little black eyeliner and nothing more. Adding a black choker as an accessory along with some diamond studs earrings and lastly my hat. I was ready for another miserable eight hours of my life called high school. I grabbed my green backpack that only carried two items. A notebook and my soccer cleats. Unlike my sisters I don't bring my whole locker of books home. But don't get me wrong, I'm not stupid. I make As and Bs on everything, but I'm not carrying a ton of books home every night to worry about losing them and forgetting to bring them back the next morning.

I fly downstairs to see the professor sitting on the couch still reading the newspaper along with Blossom reading a book and Bubbles checking her hair in her hand mirror. Bubbles still wore her hair in her signature twin pigtails but lower. It was childish but it fit her too well. She wore a baby blue strapless dress that came up to her thighs with baby blue open toe heels to match. Bubbles is a cheerleader, well cheer captain at our school so it's important she keeps up her looks. Bubbles hair was to her ass if she didn't have it up. Blossom was dressed like a teacher; she had a red collar button down long sleeve shirt, blue jean leggings and red high heels. She had a red rabbit headband to replace the giant bow and her hair was to her ankles; calf muscles if in her signature ponytail. I looked at my cell phone and saw we had 45 minutes to get to school. Knowing my sisters they were waiting for me so we can go to school together like we always do and if we're late Blossom will blame me but hey I didn't tell her to wait for me; just like I'm not gonna tell her I'm leaving right now.

Slinging my backpack over my shoulder and grabbing a banana on the way out the door and into the sky leaving a green streak behind. The journey wasn't long; took 3 minutes to get to school. "Thank God today's Friday." I landed outside the school gates not long before my sisters landed in front of me; mad obviously.

"Nice of you to tell us you were ready and leaving." Blossom's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"How could you leave us behind? We always fly to school together.." Bubbles whined.

I pushed past them walking towards my friends while saying. "Leave me alone."

Blossom groaned and went to her small group of nerdlings and Bubbles went to the group cheerleaders. I walked over to my small group of friends that was darkest of all that no one wanted to mess with under the biggest tree on campus. Walking up to a girl with a black lace shirt with a pink bow in the middle and black mini skirt with black heels and shoulder length blonde hair with a black headband with a skull decorated on the side not smiling at me at all leaning against the tree. "You're early, you usually get here by the first bell. Let me guess your sisters didn't let you sleep in?"

I leaned beside her with a deep sigh. "Hey Mandy and yep you're right. Bubbles woke me up an hour early. I think I scared the shit out of her when I opened my door and gave her the evil eyes." I heard Mandy chuckle. "How's the reaper?" I asked.

"How should I know? If he's not doing what I want then I don't care what the hell he's doing." She huffed and I smirked. She looked at me knowing what I was thinking as I looked back at her. "Shut up.."

"Hey I didn't say anything.~" I turned to the girl sitting on the ground playing a handheld video game without blinking or looking up to me. She had dark purple hair that was the same length as mine but she had longer bangs. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt that showed off her stomach and black short shorts. She had dark purple and black thigh high stockings and black combat boots. This was Gaz. She's a video game genius and 6 year running champion. Her specialty is Vampire Piggy Hunter.

"Hey Gaz; what level you on now?"

"Sup, I'm only 3 levels away from finishing this game." Was all she said without looking at me.

"Cool. Where's Abigail?"

"Up here." I looked up and laid on her back on one of the tree branches was an African American girl with long wavy black hair wearing a red cap and blue and white mid drift shirt showing off a navel piercing and black short shorts and white sandals. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses as she sat up. She was part of an organization called the KND but doesn't talk about it much. Not my business. "Hey BC, Abby got the CD you wanted to borrow." She handed it to me. She always talked in third person for some reason I never asked her why. "Thanks Abby." To which she nodded and we stayed silent to our own thoughts. I loved this. Being around people who understand me. I look over at my sisters at their little social groups.

Bubbles was talking to a girl named Kuki. She was also friends with Abby and part of the KND too. She was Asian and had super long black hair in a high ponytail. She wore a green tight tee and black skinny jeans with black converse. She was just like Bubbles in every way. Too. Damn. Cheerful. She has another friend named Ami but she's on tour with her band mate Yumi; who is also my friend. Looking a few yards over I see Blossom talking to the nerd king himself. Dexter. He wore big bulky glasses and a lab coat and black pants. Every fucking day. Like Blossom and the professor Dexter was a genius. He has his own lab, won tons of science fairs and hardly seen smiling. He has a thick British accent which I believe is why Blossom is falling for him. Pfft Nerd love. Sad to say that's the only friend my sister has besides the students in Debate Club and Student Council. She feels like everyone who doesn't have the same IQ as her is too childish and beneath her.

Mandy looked over at me. "Hey you wanna hang out after school? My house."

I nod. I enjoy Mandy's place. It's very..comical.

"Here comes your boyfriend Buttercup, should we give you some space?" I shot a glare at her as she smirked at me.

From the corner of my eyes I saw three dark colored streaks landing in the school yard; and a dark green streak was in front of me in 0.2 seconds. "Hey ButterBuns, looking hot as always this morning." I scrunch up my nose at him. "Go away Butch my morning was just becoming peaceful." I shot him a glare so scary he raised his hands up and backed away smirking. "Whatever babe." He walked away to his brothers. Brick and Boomer. The RowdyRuff Boys. In my younger years they gave me and my sisters trouble; but like the other villains in town they gave crime a rest and called a truce. They wanted to start over clean and started going to school with us and later on we all became friends. Sorta.

Don't get me wrong, Butch is my friend too we hang out sometimes and run into each other here and there but he gets on my nerves. He's a total man whore and always talks about when me and him are gonna hook up..blek never.

Butch grew his hair out abit more and still rocked it in spikes but his bangs were longer. He wore a dark green shirt with red Japanese writing on the front, ripped blue jeans and black converse. His brother Boomer wore a dark blue, black and white striped long sleeve shirt with black jeans and tennis shoes. He grew his hair out abit too. It was to his neck but not touching his shoulders; his bangs went past his eyes just enough to get a fist full and drag him in the dirt. Speaking of fist full, Bubbles was running her hands through it right now. Of course those two are dating. It's no surprise, they're the over sentimental type and everyone and their grandma knew they would get together cause they're counterparts. Only me and Blossom haven't hooked up with our counterparts but it doesn't mean Brick wasn't trying.

I see Brick walk over to Blossom and nudge her arm saying good morning. Brick was also Blossom's only friend next to Dexter. Brick's hair was just as long as Blossoms and he kept it in a low ponytail. His bangs were cut to his forehead. He wore a red hoodie with the sleeve torn off, blue jeans and tennis shoes. Brick had a rivalry with Dexter for Blossom and smarts. In my opinion I don't think Dexter has a clue that my sister has a thing for him and Brick wants to kill him for it. But they're geniuses? I had to roll my eyes at them.

My life as me wasn't all what people expected. Unlike my friends no one knows how I truly feel. I hate my family, Bubbles being an exception sometimes. Growing up showed me how I didn't fit in with my family. I was the black sheep, the troublemaker, the misfit. It pisses me off all the time. Mandy nudged me in my arm and motioned towards the school. I guess the bell rang cause I see everyone going inside. Along with my nosy sister watching me to make sure I go to class. "You like him." Mandy commented slyly as she walked by me.

"Fuck off, I do not." I push off the tree and walk inside with Mandy and Gaz. Abby went ahead to class. First period was History. Me and Mandy had the same class. Gaz had Science so we broke off saying we'll see each other at lunch. As me and Mandy walked in class I saw Blossom and Brick already there in the first row. "Nerds." I said as I walked past them to the very back.

She pretended like she didn't hear me but glared at Brick for giving me the finger. I sat by the window and Mandy sat in front of me. Our teacher Mr. Vandom came in and greeted us. He was a cool teacher, he let us watch movies most of the time and quizzed us on the film.

"Ok class before we get started I'm gonna hand back your test on Napoleon. Then we'll watch a film on the lovely Cleopatra and Julius Caesar." That all I needed to hear. Movie day meant nap time. Mr. Vandom passed the tests fast but not without telling his students his two cents. "Excellent work Brick. Fantastic Blossom. I expected nothing less." Of course those two aced it. Mr. Vandom made his way to the back to me and Mandy. "Here you go Mandy and if you don't mind me asking how did you get that information about Napoleon holding a Danish in his painting?"

Mandy smirked at him. "I have my secrets Mr. Vandom but let's just say I found an interesting book that really takes you back in time."

"Well it sounds fascinating you must lend it to me some time." He handed her paper. "I'll see what I can do. My friend is very over protective about his stuff. Keeps everything locked up a chest."

Mr Vandom came to me and smiled. "Good morning Buttercup." "Sup Mr. V." He gave me my paper face down so no one could see my grade. To most people that means you got a bad grade but Me and my teachers all have an understanding when it comes to handing my work back. Regardless if it's good or bad it's no one's business but mine. Speaking of which my nosy sister was looking at me with a disappointed look. Which she does every time I get a paper back and she thinks it's bad. Mr Vandom walks back to the front to start the film and Blossom continues to stare at me hoping I raise up my paper so she can X-ray it to see my grade. To piss her off I don't move the paper and to make things worse I say, "Did you lose something back here?" The class mildly chuckles causing her to turn around in her seat. I turn my paper over not surprised to see an A+. I bet you're wondering why I don't share this with my sister and my answer is no. There's no point.

When the lights turned off my head met the coolness of my desk. But not a minute passed and I felt a note crumple beside my head. I looked up at Mandy who gestured to Blossom meaning it was from her. I Uncrumpled the note and it read, 'Did you get another failing grade?' I crumpled the paper back into a ball at lighting speed and I sniped it at Blossom's head. She glared at me but Mr V called her. "Blossom is there a problem? It's not like you to not pay attention."

"No Mr Vandom. Sorry Mr. Vandom." I smirked at this and felt Mandy pass me another note. It said, 'wanna skip next period and hang on the roof?' I Quickly replied yes and laid my head back on the desk.

Class went by fast. My ears were listening to the movie but my mind was elsewhere. My dream bothers me. Since I was a kid I knew I wasn't like my sisters in a lot of ways. I wasn't sweet or nice. I wasn't talented. It irritates me to hell. Not because they're special but because they're Inconsiderate about it.

Mandy tapped me on my shoulder as she got up to leave. I followed behind her heading to her locker. I felt a chill on my neck and knew it was Blossom. I turned to her with a halfass smile.

"Yes dear sister of mine?"

She wasn't amused by me and my smile seemed to irritate her more. "You know why I'm here. You gotta stop sleeping in class or you'll fail and be held back." I rolled my eyes at her.

"And why do you care if I do get held back or fail a class or two?"

"Because I'm your sister and I'm kinda supposed to care."

"No you're more like a mom than a sister and I wish you would get off my back and mind your own."

It turned into a glare contest between jade and rose eyes. Neither one let up until Mandy grabbed my shoulder. "As much as I would love to see how this ends, we have class to get to. Come on BC before we're late and it's something else for her to nag about." Mandy walked off towards her class with me following her before giving my sister one more hard glare and turning away.

Blossom didn't care for Mandy. She really didn't care for any of my friends; they were too...weird. It was bad enough when Bubbles was hanging with her and Gaz freshman year but thank goodness she found people more like her. Blossom looked at her sister's retreating back before going to class herself the opposite direction, meeting Dexter on the way.

Mandy and I looked back at her very slightly; and once she turned the corner they went upstairs to the roof. Once the door flew open I took a deep breath of fresh air. Me and Mandy walked over to the wire fence where a few benches were stationed. Mandy leaned against the fence staring out into the city and I stretched out on the bench, enjoying the warm sunshine on my skin.

Mandy looked up into the clear blue sky before she broke the silence between us. "Can I ask you something BC."

"I can't give you any Chemical X. My dad would kill me if he knew I was in his lab and will ground me for months." I answered before giving her a chance to ask.

"Not exactly what I was gonna ask but thanks for giving me the heads up. My question is who decided for your sister to be leader of the group? Was it a vote or did your dad just point her the job?"

I quenched my eyebrows together before opening my eyes to clear blue skies. "No one really. That day when we came back to save our dad from Mojo and figured out what to use our powers for, we were just acting as a team; a unit. We thought alike and worked together. Like...we read each other's mind and knew what to do."

Mandy turned to me and edged my foot with her knee. I sat up for her to sit. "So why is she the leader or better to say /how/ is she the leader?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. It was a good question. "None of us really talked about being a leader when we were kids. It just happened. And then that stupid song came out about us..."

Mandy nodded. "Oh yeah the one that goes, Blossom: Commander and the Leader. Bubbles she's the joy and laughter, Buttercup she's the-"

"Yeah yeah that one. And that really went to her head. True she comes up with great plans and strategies. She's the "smart" one."

"That doesn't mean you and Bubbles can't come up with any yourselves."

I glared at the sky. Mad at the fact that Mandy made a point about something I myself never thought of. My sister made herself leader of the PPG and me and Bubbles didn't have a say in it. Did I wanna be leader? Maybe. Not really I could kinda care less but it would be nice to bark orders. Could Bubbles be leader? Maybe; she's cheer captain so why not I guess. I wonder if the others had the same opinion about this.

"I'm not trying to piss you off BC. Trust me on that. But I wondered about a lot of things about you and your sisters. Same as the RRB."

I looked over at Mandy curious now. "Like what?" She was about to answer but the bell rang. We could skip another class but our next one was with Gaz and she would be pissed if we left her alone in class. "Tell you later at my place." I nod and we left the roof going to Art class. Surprisingly me Mandy and Gaz have art and English together. Unfortunately we have art with Bubbles and English with Blossom too. Joy.

We met Gaz in the hallway; she was talking to Otto, a guy who's a time traveler. She was trying to convince him in giving her some future tech to update her game systems to train for her next tournament. Otto said He'll see what he could do as long as she kept her end of the deal, whatever that was. I'll ask her later.

We walked together to class. Art was pretty easy. Everyone has their own canvas and paint and every week or so we get a new topic to paint. Last week was to paint our biggest fear or what we are afraid of failing at. Mandy painted a fat weird version of herself baking cookies like a common housewife. I remember seeing her cringe but glared at the painting with full angry death mumbling 'I won't lose to you…'. Oooook. Gaz painted a red heart with two people between it. She said it meant she's afraid that one day she'll fall in love with someone and become something that she's not. I can understand that.

Mine was well...I painted the whole canvas black but left two red dots with a white curved smile. Ms Karai, the art teacher, asked me what it symbolized. I told her it was a future I never wanna see again. She never asked any further and accepted. This is why art is an easy class. You just have to draw and paint the adjective of the week and you get an A. Don't do it and it's an F. Best easy grade ever.

Naturally me Mandy and Gaz sit in the very back in that order with me by the window. Bubbles sits in front of me with her friends Kuki and Lilo. Bubbles waved and smiled at me and I waved back. Ms Karai came in as the rest of the class rushed in. "Hello everyone. I hope you're all ready for your next assignment today." Ms K was cool. She's from New York but was born in Japan. She doesn't take attendance because she says if all the seats are filled then everyone is here. "This week I want you to paint what you see yourself as in the future. Picture what you look like, where you will be, what's your goals and your success. We'll be working on this for about two weeks just in case some of you don't know just yet." With that she sat at her desk and we took out our paint and brushes.

I saw Bubbles immediately jumping in her paint and drawing her with a single ponytail. I looked over to Mandy and was working her face and hair. I couldn't see Gaz but I could see her using a lot of purple. I looked to my own empty white canvas. Where do I see myself in the future? What are my goals? I'm good at a lot of stuff. I like to cook, I'm great at playing instruments like the drums and guitar, I'm great at any sports, I'm a damn good fighter, I like to dance and I taught myself how to dj. But do I wanna become a chef, a rock star, an athlete, a boxer, a dancer or a DJ?

I can picture what my sisters would become in the future. Bubbles always wanted to be a fashion designer. She's always been the artist in the family and Blossom either a Professor or a doctor. But me..? I'm not sure. I leaned back in my chair to think about it. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Ms Karai standing beside with full concern on her face with Bubbles looking back at me. "Sorry Ms K, I'm...really thinking hard about this…" I sat up in my chair. Me Karai nodded. "I can see that. Would you like to talk to me after class?" I nodded and she walked away looking at the rest of the class progress. Bubbles whispered to me, "Are you ok?" I replied a yeah and ran my fingers through my hair. Bubbles smiled once again and turned around. Is it bad to have favorite siblings? Because Bubbles is my favorite compared to Blossom.

Class went by quick and I still haven't come up with anything to draw. As Mandy and Gaz got up to leave I told them I'll meet them at lunch and to save me a seat. They nodded and left me behind. Bubbles waved to her phone meaning to text her after I was done and she left. Ms Karai came and sat next to me looking at my still blank canvas. "What's wrong Buttercup? Next to your sister you usually come up with something on the spot. Are you blocked from your creativity?"

I signed. "Yeah you could say that. It's just I don't really know what I wanna do Ms K. I love to do a lot of things but I don't know if I wanna make a career out of any of them. And I'm not gonna be a hero forever.." The crime has really cut down. Not even the monsters on Monster Isle come attacking. So not much work anymore for the PPGs.

"I see. Does that mean you haven't given it much thought where you wanna go or do when you graduate?" I nodded again. We have one more year in school then we graduate. "I know what my family is planning but where does that leave me?"

"You're different Buttercup. You're different from your sisters and that's what makes you special even if you don't see it." Ms K smiled at me. "Special? Pfft how am I special when I don't even have my own special power? When I'm constantly compared to my sisters. Yeah I'm different alright. I'm different because I'm a misfit. The other girl."

I didn't know I was squeezing my fist so hard I broke the paintbrush in my hand. Ms K touched my shoulder to calm me down. "Sorry Ms K...I'll replace that…" I looked down upset. "It's ok don't worry about it." She pauses for a minute. "You have Study Hall, yes? Come back to see me if you don't mind. I'll be here waiting." She smiled. When she unlocked her door for the next class to come in, I passed Butch who gave me an odd look. Shit did he hear the conversation? Curse us supers who have super hearing. I didn't stand around thinking about it as I walked to the cafeteria.

As I walked in I saw the line was ridiculously long. "Tsk fuck me.." I mumbled as I walked to the line. In the corner of my eye I see Gaz waving me to come sit down. I flew over to our table and saw an extra tray of food. "I grabbed it for you so you wouldn't have to suffer." She said as she returned to her game as she ate. I smiled at her. "Gaz, I fucking love you, thanks."

"Just don't kiss me." She smirked at me and I lightly punched her shoulder. It was Stromboli day and the girls knew how much I loved Stromboli.

We ate in silence until my sister popped up. "Hey how was your talk with Ms Karai?" I shrugged at her. "She wants me to come back to see her later. No trouble."

"Well that's good." She smiled happily at the news. "Do me a favor and I'll buy those Lindt lindor chocolate truffles things you love so much." I asked and was immediately attacked by a side hug and super sonic squeal in my ear. "Name it, name it, name it And it's yours!" I had to slightly pry her arms off to breathe. "Don't tell **her** about this; I don't need her nosy ass in my face about it and I'm going to Mandy's after school so if she asks-"

"I have no idea where you are, got it." She zipped her lips and threw away the key, smiling the only way Bubbles can. I smiled at her childish way of keeping her promise. "And that's why you're my favorite Bubs. What flavors do you want?"

"The white chocolate with the milk chocolate chips in it is my favorite!"

I gave her a thumbs up and she skipped away in a more cheerful mood. "Gaz you coming over too?" I asked. She nodded as she ate. I finished my tray and ran my fingers through her long hair. I thought about dying the tips of my hair green or purple. Purple reminded me of Bunny. We thought about making her again with the professor's help but...we felt like we would fuck up again. I think that's why I love playing with Gaz's hair, cause it's purple. She never seems to mind.

Lunch ended and we walked to English with our favorite teacher Mrs. Roth or Rachel as she rather us call her. In her class we read and discuss the book, Write and recite poems, and sometimes she lets us go off topic and ask her about her hero days before she got married and retired. Apparently she was on this team as a teenager in Jump City and she married the guy that got on her nerves the most in the group. Odd. I asked her if she hated him so much why did she marry him. She said cause somewhere deep down she did like him and he understood her and liked her for who she was and not what she was. Whatever that means… but she is still a cool person and she doesn't take shit from no one.

As we entered Blossom was already there in her seat talking to Rose Huntsman. Rose had bright blonde hair, Blue eyes and a cool birthmark on her hand. Rose waved at me and I waved back as I passed her to my seat. Gaz sat beside me behind Blossom and Mandy sat behind me. I sat behind Rose. Other background people came in but I didn't pay them any attention. Mrs. Roth floated in and closed the door.

"Evening. Today we'll be learning Haiku. A Japanese poem of seventeen syllables, in three lines of five, seven, and five, traditionally evoking images of the natural world. For an example: Curving up then down. Meeting blue sky and green earth. Melding sun and rain."

We clapped at her haiku. "That was called A Rainbow by Donna Brock. I want you to use this period to try and write your own."

We all got our notebooks out and started writing. Haikus are about writing about a special feeling or experiencing something right? I started writing.

Darkness born to Light.

Colors Pink Blue and Green stand.

We all are sisters.

I erased the last part and paused. I rewrote the last line, We are not the same.

Mrs. Roth walked around looking at our progress and said when we're done to put them on her desk. A few students including me, my sister and Gaz were in a small line placing our papers on Mrs. Roth's desk. Blossom gave me a side glance which I returned.

As I placed my paper down I quickly walked back to my desk and started to daydream. I had a talent to daydream or tune someone out in an instant. I dreamed I was on the shore of a beach. A light breeze blowing. The sun is shining bright and high in the sky. The rays feel great on my skin. I watch the waves curl and crash together. In the distance I hear metal music playing and I see the outlines of figures dancing and partying. A party; now sounds great right about now..

I sighed softly and woke myself up to see a half empty classroom. My classmates were slowly leaving for their next class and looked over to see my friends staring at me. "What..?" I asked.

"You were mumbling something about a party." Gaz stated. I nodded, "oh yeah I was daydreaming about a party on the beach would be nice this summer."

They smirked at me. "Sounds tempting. Let us know when you throw another party." I rolled my eyes and got up to leave but Mrs Roth called to me. "Come back when you're free." It wasn't a request or a question. "I can't Mrs. Roth I gotta meet up with Ms K on my free period."

She raised an eyebrow. "Very well. I'll meet you at her classroom. 7th period correct?" I nodded. "See you then."

I left the room groaning "why do all my teachers wanna talk to me all of a sudden…?"

"Cause you've been acting weird today." Gaz responded behind me and I glared at her. "No I haven't. Much..really.." whatever. "I'm skipping Trig guys I'll catch y'all later." I zoomed off back to the roof after hearing them say bye.

Today wasn't my day. My head's been in the clouds. I can't focus in class. My teachers wanna talk to me and of course it's gonna get back to Bossy Blossy who is gonna tell the professor and they're both gonna push for questions. Ugh I need a drink. As I made it to the roof I laid the same bench from this morning and decided to take a nap. Which didn't last long because I felt like I was being watched.

"Skipping again BC?" Came a rough voice approaching me. Opening one eye and glancing at my redhead sister counterpart smirking at me I closed my eyes again. "Gonna snitch to my sister FireBall?" I looked up at him shaking his head at me. "Nah. I should but it's none of my business."

I sat up for him to sit. He had a sack lunch with him so might as well be nice. "And I appreciate that. Where's your brothers?" Brick smirked. "Aww miss Butch?" I growled at him. "Fuck no. I just know if you're here the other two can't be too far behind." Brick laughed. "Why don't you give him a chance? You know it's bound to happen like Boomer and Bubbles." He took out a sandwich and an apple and started to eat.

"You know very well why I'm not trying to get close to Butch like that. He's a hoe and has fuck half of the student body so why would I want that? He should be happy that we're at least friends." Brick nodded with a shrug. "You have a point. But he only does it to make you jealous and he doesn't have common sense to know self control." He offered half his sandwich to me but I declined. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Brick I don't need a boyfriend that other girls can tell me by detailed experience how good he is in bed."

I decided to change the subject. "So how's trying to date my sister going for you?" It was Brick's turn to growl. "She's so obsessed with that fucking nerd she doesn't even realize I'm trying to get with her."

I smirked at him. "But you love a challenge."

He smirked back. "I do. But what the fuck does the nerd have that I don't? I'm extremely smart, I'm handsome, I'm powerful and we've all got along for years now. The nerd doesn't even notice her half time when she's trying to flirt! So what the hell?!" Brick was spitting fire by now and I had to scoot over to not get my clothes burnt. Butch and Boomer came through the door hearing Brick rant.

"Ah shit Brick is going on about the dorkster and pinky again." Butch groaned shaking his head. Boomer waved at me and smiled. "Hi Buttercup." I waved back saying hey. Over the years I've really got along with the Rowdyruff boys. It took some time but they're actually really cool guys.

Butch sat on the ground in front of me and Brick along with Boomer. Butch's lunch was a sandwich with a bag of chips, a candy bar and cookies. Boomer had a burrito with a fruit salad.

"I heard the dorkster is fucking that creepy Olga chick." Butch said has he stuffed his face. Boomer nodded, "Yeah Danny told me he saw them kissing during that big disaster a while back but who knows. They don't hardly talk to each other at school."

I heard the rumors too but rumors are just that. Rumors. Blossom heard them too but chose not to believe it. She had faith that Dexter liked her but didn't know how to say it.

"I could help you but it's gonna cost ya." I smirked at Brick and he glared.

"You? Help me? Get with your sister? Why?" I sighed. "Well obviously to get her to loosen up and get off my back. Plus if by some magical way Dexter does go out with Blossom I don't want nerdling kids running around me in the future." They all laughed at me, Boomer had milk coming out his nose. Brick fist pound me. "Ok deal but what do you want?"

"I don't know yet but I'll let you know." Brick Gave me a thumbs up and the conversation changed to our next class by Butch who was tired of talking about his brothers non love life.

"Man I can't wait for music class! Matt is the coolest teacher I've ever had." Butch smirked and bounced excited. We all had Music together and our teacher was Matt Ishida. He was from Japan and used to be a rockstar in a band. He told us the band retired after the death of their drummer and he came to American to try something different. Apparently teaching music to high schoolers was his choice. But he was really cool to us and laid back. The girls thought he was cute and guys thought he was fun. Every Friday he lets us write down a song on a piece of paper, puts it in a bowl and he draws from it. Whatever song is drawn we get to play on our instruments. But he gets to pick who plays the song. Usually it's whoever chose the song and they randomly pick who they want to play with them. But now it's who picks the song and who knows the song. Either way I loved the class.

"Yeah I hope my song gets picked today! I picked Animal by Maroon 5." Boomer smiles cheerfully.

"Oh yeah I picked Bodies by Drowning Pool." Butch smirked. "What about you bro?"

Brick rolled his eyes. "I picked. I am All of me. Crush 40. BC?"

I shook my head. "I'm not telling you I don't wanna jinx myself." The boys clicked the tongues at me and rolled their eyes. I stole Butch's candy bar just as the bell rang. "Hey get your own!" He yelled but I paid no attention and walked away to go to class with the boys right behind me.

The classroom was cool too. The desks were scattered everywhere and instruments were all in the back except for the drums. Mr. Matt was sitting on his desk with a clear glass bowl beside him. He was on his phone but smiled as the room filled in quickly. I took my seat and greeted whomever walked by me smiling. When the bell rang again Matt closed the door and opened the windows.

"How's it going today everybody! I'm just gonna assume everyone's here today cause who would wanna skip my class?" He said smiling and we laughed and chuckled at him. "Ok! So it's Friday and we all know what that means." The class bursts with cheers and whoots. "Ok ok settle down! Let's get Friday started!" He picked up the bowl and started digging around, swirling the white pieces of paper around. Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting. He usually picks three depending on how long the songs are. He drew the first one. "Ok the first song is….. The Night Begins To Shine! Old school, nice. Who picked this one?"

A boy with long silver hair raised his hand. It was Riku; he was a cool person and a looker. He grabbed a guitar before he walked by me and flashed a smile at me. He picked his friends Sora, Kairi and Axel to play the keyboard, drums and bass. When the song started it had a nice beat I could dance to. I started tapping my foot and as well the rest of the class. Riku started to sing.

 **Saw you dance, from the corner I caught your name, in a conversation.**

 **Playing hard to get I can understand**

He glanced at me and I felt for some reason he was talking about me or..talking to me.

 **When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes**

 **When your dancing, the night begins to shine**

He was looking at me smiling but looked away to the other classmates.

 **The night begins to shine (3x)**

 **When you're dancing, the night begins to shine**

He looked at me again.

 **Dusk to Dawn, my heart was racing**

 **I took you home, in the driving rain**

 **Had my mind made up, I wanna feel your touch**

I felt myself blush. He was directing this to me. I looked away trying to maintain my blushing cheeks back to normal.

 **When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes**

 **When you're dancing, the night begins to shine**

 **Night begins to shine (3x)**

The class was dancing to the song and I looked back at Riku who was smiling at me and ending the song. Everyone clapped and cheered. I clapped too and brushed some hair behind my ear. Riku winked at me and went back to his seat along with his friends.

"Looks like someone has a crush.~" I heard Brick say beside me and Boomer chuckled an "Oo la la~" I growled at them and they snickered at me. Butch didn't say anything surprisingly. He was looking out the window glaring. I didn't say anything to him and turned my attention back to Matt.

"That was awesome. I'll have to download that tonight."

Me too. "Ok next song is…NO! Who picked that?" A girl with long black hair and light purple top and white shirt known as Trixie stood up. "Moi Mr Matt!~" she took center as she picked a blonde girl named Veronica I think and two other females that I didn't know get the same instruments Riku had except Trixie was just singing.

 **I think it's so cute and I think it's so sweet**

 **How you let your friends encourage you to try and talk to me**

 **But let me stop you there before you speak**

 **Na to the Ah to the no no no**

The song fit Trixie very well but the song was catchy.

 **My name is No**

 **My sign is No**

 **My number is No**

 **You need to let it go (2x)**

 **Na to the ah to the no no no**

I might have to download this song too later. The class danced and lip sync with Trixie and I did too before my eyes fell on Riku who was watching me and he smiled at me. I smiled a small smile back and turned away.

 **All my ladies listen up**

 **If that boy ain't giving up**

 **Lick your lips and swing your hips**

 **Girl all you gotta say is!**

We all joined her in on the chorus and she didn't seem to mind.

 **I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable (3x)**

 **Na to the ah to the no no no**

 **I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable (3x)**

 **Na to the ah to the no no no**

 **All my ladies listen up**

 **If that boy ain't giving up**

 **Lick your lips and swing your hips**

 **Girl all you gotta say is!**

 **My name is No**

 **My sign is No**

 **My number is No**

 **You need to let it go (2x)**

 **Na to the ah to the no no no!**

Everyone appalled Trixie as she waved and kissed to the class and took her seat. That was a bit much but ok. Matt clapped as well. "Ok we just have enough time for one more song. The next song is….Big Bad Wolf! Who's our performer?" My eyes widened, it was my song! Mine was chosen! "That's me Mr. M!"

"Alright come up Buttercup and rock us out to a good weekend." I turned around to the guys. "Y'all play for me." They looked at each other then back to me. "Aw come on I know you know it." They looked at me and before getting up and smirked at each other. Brick took the guitar Boomer on the drums and Butch on bass.

I Took center and thanked them softly. Brick started off and sang backup with Butch. I took the microphone and started to sing.

 **Even in these chains, you can't stop me (4x)**

 **Once upon a time  
There was a nasty, little piggy filled with pride and greed  
Once upon a time  
There was an evil, little piggy typical disease  
You see this little pig is slowly becoming my own worst enemy.  
You see this evil pig she's a blood, blood, blood sucking part of me**

I got into the music quickly. It was my favorite song. I began to sing with power in voice but in slight anger.

 **Everywhere I go, you go along with me (she said)  
Anything you get, is all because of me (I said)  
Everything I do, you do along with me (she said)  
No matter where you run, you cannot hide from me  
She's got a hold on me  
Maybe she is just what they want me to be  
Even in these chains, you can't stop me.  
Even in these chains, you can't stop me!**

 **Pig, pig!  
Would you let me in?  
Pig, pig!  
Would you let me in?  
Pig, pig!  
I've been everywhere that you've been  
Now I've got nothing to lose and everything to win  
Pig, pig!  
Would you let me in?  
Pig, pig!  
Would you let me in?  
Pig, pig!  
I'm already under your skin  
'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin**

I felt my heart pounding, the adrenaline was hyping me up, the guys were getting into the song too with our classmates. Some were actually headbanging.

 **You see I am the wolf,  
And this dirty, little piggy lives inside of me.  
You see every now and then,  
I forget which one that I want and which one that I need.  
I have come to realize  
That both of them have become a necessity  
I now have come to realize  
That I become which animal I choose to feed**

The song brought another side of me out. I couldn't explain it. But I thought of something.

 **Anything I say you lie along with me. (she said)  
Every song you sing is all because of me (I said)  
Anytime I cry you always laugh at me. (she said)  
No matter what you do you will belong to me  
She's got a hold on me,  
Maybes she's just what they want me to be  
Even in these chains, you can't stop me.  
Even in these chains, you can't stop me!**

…..Something….irritating

 **Pig, pig!  
Would you let me in?  
Pig, pig!  
Would you let me in?  
Pig, pig!  
I've been everywhere that you've been  
Now I've got nothing to lose and everything to win  
Pig, pig!  
Would you let me in?  
Pig, pig!  
Would you let me in?  
Pig, pig!  
I'm already under your skin  
'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin**

…...something…..pink….

 **Oh man, all these voices  
I just can't, get the fuck out of my head!  
I can't, I can't, I can't**

My body started to react weirdly. I felt a surge of power growing inside me.

 **Even with these chains, you can't stop me.  
Even with these chains, you can't stop me  
Even with these chains, you can't stop me  
Even in these chains, you won't break me  
Even in these chains, you won't stop me  
Even in these chains, you won't break me  
Even in these chains, you won't take me  
Even in these chains, you won't haunt me**

My eyes..I saw red...and then...they went white. The power I felt growing inside me exploded and the lights in the room flickered as I released it.

 **Pig! Pig!  
Pig, pig!**

The power I released sent a white light around me. My long hair was up in the air and electricity flew around me. I didn't know what was going on but it felt good and I didn't want it to stop. I continue to sing; getting all my feelings out.

 **Stay the fuck, stay the fuck, stay the fuck out of my head!  
She's got a hold on me,  
Maybe she is just what they want me to be  
Even in these chains, you can't stop me.  
Even in these chains, you can't stop me!**

I let my anger out and you know what, I was feeling a lot better too.

 **Pig, pig!  
Would you let me in?  
Pig, pig!  
Would you let me in?  
Pig, pig!  
I've been everywhere that you've been  
Now I've got nothing to lose and everything to win  
Pig, pig!  
Would you let me in?  
Pig, pig!  
Would you let me in?  
Pig, pig!  
I'm already under your skin  
'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin  
'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin!  
'Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin!**

Brick and Butch ended the song with a light melody and the class cheered and clapped amazed at us. I smiled and took my seat. That was fun and if I feel like that everytime I perform then I just might make singing a career. Mr Matt clapped the hardest. "That was amazing Buttercup. I didn't know you could sing like that! I wish you were around when I had my band we would've killed." He chuckled with a sigh. I thanked him and everyone. "Well thank the guys for playing, they did the most work." I said being honest and they got some cheers and loud applause too.

"Killer light show by the way too. I wasn't expecting that. Very very nice." He smiled at me but I looked at him confused. Light show? The bell rang for Mr Matt to dismiss everyone. "And that's the bell, have a great weekend kids see ya Monday!" Everybody cleared out but I took my time. I looked at Butch. "What's he talking about killer light show? Did something happen?" I asked him and he looked just as confused as me.

"What you don't know?" He asked with his brothers coming beside him. "If I knew I wouldn't be asking you now would I idiot?" I was getting irritated again and Brick rolled his eyes.

"During the near last part of song you started to glow white." Brick explains.

"Yeah and your hair stood up tall, like all of it got spiky." Boomer chimed in.

"And you shot a white light into the ceiling but nothing happened or got damaged. Except the light got turned off but they came back on. We all thought it was part of your performance." Butch finished.

I did that and didn't even notice? Is that what I've felt? They looked at me confused for a while before just shrugging it off and turning to leave. "It's probably nothing to worry about. We'll catch you later BC." Boomer said as they left doing the opposite direction as me. I had study hall next and normally I would goof off but unfortunately I had to go talk to Mrs K and Mrs R. I slowly walked to Mrs Karai's class thinking about what I was just told. But Boomer was probably right. It was nothing and I felt a lot better.

I got to Mrs Karai's class and saw Raven already there. I sat in the front desk in front of them. I looked at both of them and sighed. "Ok who wants to go first?" It came out rude but I didn't mean to. Ms K started first.

"Are you alright Buttercup? You don't seem to be yourself today." Tell me about it. "You're usually full of inspiration when we do projects. But according to Mrs Roth your poetry speaks louder than you do." Raven started to speak now. "Your poetry was surprisingly dark. And as I read your paper I felt your emotions. Your anger. Sadly I fed off it but I understand it. Is everything ok at home Buttercup? Are you and your family doing ok?"

I didn't answer for a second. What was the point? Raven can feed off people's emotions and knows how they feel and knows what's bothering them. But I'm not getting out of here without answering. "I'm fine Mrs K and Mrs R. It's just normal family teenage stuff. My sisters are getting on my nerves and I can't breathe half the time. But I'm fine now I'll be working harder Monday. I promise."

I gave them a convincing smile and they looked at each other before Mrs. R looked at me with concerned but strong eyes. "If you need someone to talk to about anything, our doors are always open. I know what it's like to have a troubled mind and feel like it's better to deal with it alone. You don't always have to be the tough one Buttercup." When she said that I felt something turn in my stomach. I nodded and felt like that was my que to leave while I still could.

I walked out the room and sighed deeply once I was far away enough from Raven sensing my emotions. I wander the halls thinking to myself. Why did she say that? What was that feeling I felt earlier? This goes back to what Mandy said.

Before I realized it I was outside towards the football field. Might as well go sit on the bleachers until the period is over. I floated over to a good spot seeing Coach Kamina on the track with his class. They were running laps so at least I knew what to expect.

Coach Kamina was my favorite teacher. The man seemed like he could do it all and he does. He coaches every sport on campus. Football, Basketball, Track, Soccer, Swimmeets, Wrestling, and Gymnastics. Our school hasn't lost anything since Coach Kamina was here. I felt a precise coming beside me, I looked over to see Riku walking towards me. He was a sweaty mess in his gym clothes and out of breath.

"Sup Riku, enjoy your run?" I joked and he chuckled as he sat beside me.

"Oh yeah, 25 laps without stopping does a body good, like getting noodle legs and your heart ready to burst out your chest." he chugged a bottle of water he brought with him and I laughed waiting to catch his breath.

Once he did he looked over at me curiously "So what brings you here?" I leaned back against the bleacher and looked at the other runners. "Came to get some fresh air and ended up here. Can i ask you something?"

He nodded and waited. "Have you ever questioned your existence, your powers, yourself..?" I looked at him and saw that he was a bit disoriented. I immediately regretted asking him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that."

"No it just caught me off guard. A question like that is just really surprising coming from someone like you. No offense, you're just the type of person that doesn't seem to think about that kind of stuff." He got quiet for a while and continued.

"To answer your question, yes I have; a long time ago. Me and my friend Sora were always competing against each other over everything. Who could run faster, who was stronger at fighting, who a girl liked more...and i won most of the challenges but soon i started to wonder what was the point in beating him and being number one all the time. I didn't like to lose to him but I didn't like the way I was feeling either. Feeling like I'm being swallowed by darkness as he was lifted up by the light.." He trailed off and I wasn't sure what to say. I kinda understood what he was saying but i didn't feel like i was falling into the darkness..i mean i like the dark but not evil darkness.

I slowly reached out to touch his shoulder to comfort him but i heard someone calling him from the ground and i retreated my hand.

"Riku! Riku! Oh hey Buttercup glad you're here too!" it was Kairi, Riku's friend and she had Abby right behind her. I greeted both of them as they ran up to us.

"You won't believe the news we just heard!" Kairi jumped in excitement. I rolled my eyes, "Vice Principal Qrow is becoming the new principal?"

Abby clicked her tongue. "Girl I wish, but no we just heard we're getting a new student. Apparently whoever it is, is from the carribeans and they're moving in today. Suppose to start school Monday, and-"

"And the student is a girl!" Kairi cut Abby off who looked pissed off. Me and Riku chuckled at them. "Abby how did you know all about this?" I asked and she looked at me with a smirk tipping her hat forward. "Abby got her sources."

It was weird but not too uncommon for someone to move in the middle of the school year. I wonder who the new girl was and what she was like. The bell rang and that means my free period is over and gym class starts. I got up and told them I would catch them later but Riku stopped me before i lefted.

" Sorry about that; I got caught up in my own world. I forgot what you asked." He looked guilty at the ground and I waved it off. "Don't sweat it man it was a silly question no problem but hey.. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here ok?" he smiled and nodded. I flew over to the locker rooms and got dressed for gym. Gym was co-ed so that means boys and girls together and we had to be civil to each other.

I was the first one out and as soon as I stepped out I heard Coach Kamina yell at me. "25 laps today Utonium! No need to wait for the others! Go Go Go!" I didn't question the man so I started jogging, no need for powers to cheat. I've learned my lesson about running too fast. As I got on my 10th lap the rest of the class joined me.

"COME ON LET ME SOME FIGHT SPIRIT!" Coach Kamina yelled at us in Encouragement to run harder. Some people mistook Coach K to be to harsh, crazy or down right stupid but honestly he's really inspirational and fun. And yes crazy but the good crazy. He has a crazy fan base full of teenage girls and middle aged women but sadly, for them not me, he's spoken for by my idol and I don't have a lot of female idols. Her name is Yoko, she is the top sharpshooter of all time out ranking all the men in the world so that's saying something. She started off as a bounty hunter, so Coach K says when he met her, but now she's a model and bounty hunter. Not sure how that works but it does for her and I love her.

I feel someone catching up with me as I hit my 20th lap. "Wazzup BC! How's it hanging?" I see black and green hair coming up my right shoulder. I smile knowing it could only be Jake. "Hey JL I'm chill today so far, you?" Jake smiled all brightly white teeth at me. "You know me B, just going with the flow." He emphasized his stated me by gliding in the air. If you blinked you would have missed a pair of red wings popping out of jakes back and lifted him off the ground for a few seconds. But as quickly as they appeared they disappeared from site. I chuckled softly at him as another person came up to me on my right.

"What are we laughing about?" Another asian but a girl this time said in a huff. She had long shing black hair with one lock dyed red in a ponytail. Sweat dripping down her forehead to her freckled nose which was pierced surprisingly.

"Wazzup twin!" Jake high fives her. "Hey twin, BC!" She high fives him back and I waved. "Sup Juniper!" Jake and Juniper have the same initials so I call them the JL twins to annoy them but they flipped it around on me and started calling each other twin actually liking it. Rolling my eyes back on it now it's not really annoying but I'll tease the idea of them being together if it wasn't for a certain blonde girl.

"So what's I miss?" Jun asked as she nudged my arm.

"Nothing, Jake made a dragon joke." I huffed.

"Heh I bet it was corny but hey did you guys hear the news?" She snickered

"Yo! My jokes ain't corny!" Jake fumed and we laughed saying "yes they are." in unison. Jake rolled his eyes and replied. "Haters. So what news is going around? Did they finally find out who's been hacking the computers?"

"Yes but that's not the news. We're getting a new student I hear it's a girl from the Bahamas!" She exclaimed a bit too excitedly.

"Oh cool I bet she's hot." I gagged at Jake. "First off, bad Jake stop being a horndog!" I popped his arm like a child hearing Juniper laugh her ass off at Jake's fake sadden face. I turned to her next. "And secondly I heard we were getting a new student. I hope she isn't annoying or crazy."

"HEY IF YOU THREE HAVE TIME TO TALK YOU HAVE TIME TO RUN! DO YOU WANT MORE LAPS?! I'LL GIVE THEM TO YA!" Coach Kamina yelled at us. We shut our mouths and finished our laps. Apparently Jake and Juniper weren't far from finishing from me. I layed in the grass breathing deep. Jake and Juniper joined me with a bottle of water.

"So when are y'all gonna start dating?" I asked starting off a conversation that always gives me the giggles. Juniper spits out her water while Jake chokes on his. I laughed hard, loved seeing how flustered they always got when someone mentioned it. Juniper's face was red and Jake was blowing water out his nose trying to breathe. They glared at me which made me laugh more.

"What? I don't see why you're so mad. Everybody knows you two are "cute" together." I snickered.

"Have you forgotten that we're just friends and he has a girlfriend?" Juniper eyed me rolling her eyes mentioning Rose. "Who is trained to kill him and his entire race, yeah how can I miss her." I scoffed. "Nothing against Rose I just think it's kinda..terrifying to be with someone that you know can kill you in a heartbeat."

Jake signed knowing what I said is true. "Ok so what about you and Butch? Your sisters seem to follow suit with their counterparts so when are you gonna get with yours." Jake smirked at me causing Juniper to giggle. I rolled my eyes so hard I felt like they would get stuck.

"When hell freezes over and Blossom isn't with Brick whenever you get done; he just likes her and she's do dumb to realize it. And I said it before and I'll say it a million times if I have to, Butch-"

"Is a man whore yada yada we know but you gotta give my boy some props right?" Jake tried to reason while fixing his hair. Me and Juni looked at him confused.

"In what, having the biggest and longest record of fucking girls around?" Juniper scoffed and I nodded agreeing.

Jake sighed deeply and looked at us. "See that's the problem with you girls, you always assume instead of getting the real facts. Just because Butch goes to the club a lot and he has a different girl around his arm every week doesn't mean he's giving them the D. Not all of them at least. And then the girls he be with are bad as fuck."

"You are not helping his case here...but anyways I'm done with this convo. I don't even know if I wanna date.." I lean back on the grass feeling them staring at me.

"Oh but you want other people to date? You're so weird BC but you still my girl." Juniper lightly kicked my leg smiling and I gave her a thumbs up. "That's me and y'all my peeps." The conversation switched to plans for upcoming breaks. Like spring break, thanksgiving and Christmas. Juniper always liked to plan early cause she liked to plan parties. My super hearing picked up on screaming girls behind me.

"I feel like I shouldn't look to see what's going on…what is it Juni..?" I heard her giggles which made me more annoyed. "Look at your own risk but I'll tell you the view isn't have bad." I hated when she did that but I tilted my head back to see a shirtless Butch surrounded by girls walking towards me. Great. He looked down and gave me his signature smirk as always as I looked back at him unamused.

"Enjoying the view babe?" He flexed his pex and I could hear Juniper whisper a damn under her breath. "I was enjoying the view of the clouds until a bug flew in my line of sight. What do you want Butch; ditching class?"

"I'm not stupid butters, I came to see my boy Jake. I got some news man." He turned to Jake who gave him a bro hug. "They changed my free period so now I got gym with you dude." I wanted to scream but instead I sat up and looked at Juniper. She wasn't much help she was looking at Butch abs. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Hey! Rude!" She whined. "Just come on. We'll be back Jake." He waves and I pull Juniper to the water fountains. "Are you done drooling now?" I asked, getting a drink.

"Ok I know we was just talking about how much a scum bag that he is b-"

"Just finished talking about him jun!" I cut her off.

"Buuuut even if he's a scumbag whore you gotta admit, the boy is fit as hell, like a god. Sorry not sorry." I gagged and she pushed me. The bell rang and we left. Unfortunately Butch was still talking to Jake so he walked back with us inside the school. Usually I walk with Juniper and Jake home before heading to Mandy's but now we have a fourth wheel. We stopped at everyone's locker with mine being the last stop. Once I unlocked and started chucking stuff inside and grabbed my backpack I hear mumbling coming from other students. I don't normally care what others talk about but the mumbling seemed to get louder and louder to the point I noticed my locker was surrounded. Juniper tapped me on my shoulder.

"Uh BC...I think your attention is needed." I groaned and slowly turned around, closing my locker as I did so and I saw a medium brown skinned girl with red curly hair in a single ponytail wearing a long sleeve yellow top with a sky blue skirt, knee high sock with black low heels. She must be the new girl everyone's talking about but the question is what do she want with me? And why was she here at the end of the day; I thought she wasn't supposed to be here til monday? There was a sea of students in the crowd around us. I decided to speak first, I just wanted to go home.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Again that came out rude but oh well.

"Long time no see Buttercup! Out of everyone here I came to seek you out first, you should be happy."

Ok...I don't know her but clearly she knows me. "Uh thank you? I guess...so who are you?" She has my full attention now. I feel like I should know her though.

"You don't remember me? That hurts but I have been gone for quite a long time. Here's a hint, I want to be like you and your sisters." She smiled and flipped her long curly ponytail. My mouth dropped at her.

"Princess?!"

 **AN: Woooow that was crazy long but i hope you guys liked this and look forward to more! I wonder how many references did you guys recognize hehe if your a fan to most of these shows/games i'm sure you caught on! Reviews are always welcome, tell me what you liked and didn't like, tell me who you like to see, cause i'm just getting started!**


	2. Talking it out?

**AN:Hello everyone! Long time I know but I'm back and will be posting a new chapter every week if nothing gets in the way! Now please enjoy!**

I stood there gaping at the now older Princess Morbucks. She stood about two inches taller than me but I think it was because of the heel of her shoes. Her puffy red hair seemed longer, she had round hips and a busty chest and looked to be in shape. Besides from her tanned skin she looked just about the same.

She smirked at me as I realized who she was. "The one and only. I see you've changed over the years. I'm loving your look." She flattered at me. I rolled my eyes, if there's one thing I remember about Princess it's she always wants something.

"Well welcome back; but why are you seeking me out of everyone else?" Meaning why isn't she chasing after the RRBs though only Brick and Butch are only ones available. More so Butch since Brick wants my sister.

"Always so quick to the point and I like that! Well since I'm back in town, daddy is letting me throw a party, the weekend after next and I'm only inviting the best of the best and coolest of the cool."

Same ol Princess… spoiled. "Not that you would probably know but I've followed you on social media and seen your performances at parties. So I'm asking you, Buttercup, will you DJ at my party? You'll get a VIP Pass along with whomever you bring as your entourage. What do you say?"

Wait, did I hear that right? Princess is asking me to DJ? Asking?! Not telling?! Was she foreal? "You want me to DJ at your party? Why not hire a pro? And last time I checked you hate me and my sisters.."

Of course anyone would immediately take the offer but this is Princess we're talking about. There has to be a motive behind this.

She scoffed at me. "I said I wanted the best of the best didn't I? And...and this is my way of clearing the air and starting over. You know, second chances and all that and maybe being friends.. I guess. I've changed a lot since daddy moved us to the Caribbean islands and I'm here to prove it. Of course not the mention I'll pay you for your services. My parties are legendary and I plan to keep it that way as long as I breathe. So Buttercup, what do you say?"

She held out her hand to me, I could see my reflection in her purple polished fingernails. I looked around at everyone who's eyes were glued to me and Princess conversation. Not gonna lie, her offer wasn't a bad one. And she wants to start over; Blossom is always saying everyone deserves a second chance and junk. "Ehh what the hell? You got yourself a DJ Princess." I shook her hand and she squealed in delight.

"Great! I'll text and email you the details of the party! Make sure to get back to me on who'll be on your entourage list. Your sisters I'm sure, tell them hi for me please." She takes my phone as she says all this, putting her number in my phone and hands it back to me.

"The party will be Friday night! Anyone who wants an invite please follow me and see if you're lucky!" Princess puts on her Gucci sunglasses and sashays down the hallway with a crowd of people following her begging for an invite. I looked at my phone and saw her contact with a crown and kiss mark beside her name.

"Well, that happened. Y'all ready to go home?" I looked to see Jake and Juniper looking in the direction where Princess left. "Guys..?" They looked back at me and looked guilty to which I rolled my eyes. "Go get an invitation, I'll catch y'all later."

Juniper and Jake looked at me with tears. "You're not mad are you? I mean her parties ARE legendary and well.." Juniper started. "It'll be crazy not to try and go! Especially since your DJ-ing BC." Jake finished. I shoo them away. "I'm not mad at all so go on. Just text me later." They yelled thank you and ran off after Princess. I smiled and walked the opposite direction but I didn't feel alone though. I turned around and saw Butch right behind me.

"Why are you still following me? Don't you want an invite too?" I questioned him.

"I'm sure I'll get one later. It surprised me that she didn't try to hug me or call me Butchie poo." Butch cringed at the name and I laughed. "Besides, I can't fly home with you?"

"I didn't say that but I'm not heading home I'm going to Mandy's place."

Butch made a face. "That girl creeps me the fuck out but whatever. I'll fly with you; I ain't got nothing better to do besides hear Brick groan about pinky and Boomer talk to bubble butt for hours on the phone. I'll end up training later on."

I nod, thinking to myself on what playlist to make. Butch would do this sometimes. Some days he'll fly with me on the way home and keep going to his crib. Bubbles says it's his way of making sure I get home safe but it's just him being a good friend. Or to annoy me.

As we walked out the school we took to the sky. I could see the sea of students lined up to get invited to Princess party and I saw the JL twins together in line. There was an awkward silence as we flew so I decided to speak.

"So. How much did you hear in Ms K's room?"

Butch gave me a look before looking ahead. "Just some junk about you not knowing what you want to do for the future."

So he did hear. Figures. I didn't say anything after that.

"So...you really don't know what you wanna do after graduation?" He asked looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you?" I glanced back at him.

Butch folded his arms. "Well I'm really good with my hands so I've thought about going into welding and mechanics. That or maybe a professional motorbike rider or a massage therapist."

I had to slow down to stop on that last one. "You? A massage therapist? What do you know about that field and since when?"

Butch stopped and smirked at me. "I did say I'm good with my hands didn't I? And what's so hard about rubbing some beautiful ladies down and popping their backs?"

I rolled my eyes. "I should've known; just a scam to be mannish. Go ahead but don't be surprised when you get a lawsuit." I started flying again and Butch followed.

"Hey I'm really good at it; you should let me give you one BC you look like you needed one for a long time." He continued to smirk at me. "Thanks but I'll pass, call me when you become a 'professional'."

"And you'll be my first client for free." He touched my chin and I gagged pushing him away. "Yeah when HIM stops trying to destroy the world! Bye dude this is my stop." I flew down to the ground stopping at Mandy's. I see Butch floating in the sky watching me for a second before taking off leaving a green light trail behind him.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by the grim reaper. "Hey Grim, is Mandy here?"

"She be upstairs in ha room." He pointed as he let me in. I went upstairs finding Mandy's room immediately and went inside. Her and Gaz were there on Mandy's bed watching rated R horror movies.

"You made it. Had fun with your boyfriend?" Mandy asked, to which I growled at her.

"He's not my boyfriend. And you won't believe who I met before leaving school." I say as I threw my bag on the floor and sat in a beanbag.

Mandy seemed to think about it before answering. "Your fan club?"

"Ha I wish. No it was Princess. She's the new student at school and get this, she's having a party and wants me to dj."

Mandy pauses the movie and looks at me along with Gaz. "Wait, Princess? Princess Morbucks? Doesn't she hate you and your sisters?" Gaz says, looking surprised.

"Yeah I know right. Shocked the hell out of me too but she says she wants to put the past behind her and be friends and whatever. I told her I'll DJ at her party especially since everyone says her parties are legendary. But anyways y'all wanna come? My entourage gets in free of invitation."

They looked at me cringing though I'm not surprised. Mandy spoke up first.

"BC you know I'm chill for you especially for a party you'll be dj-ing but anywhere with Princess written all over the place isn't my scene. But I send you my support. From my bedroom."

I smile and look at Gaz. "Same here BC. Princess isn't the kind of company I would like to be around. And plus I have to practice for my tournament but I send you my support too."

I shrug with a cool smile. "It's cool. I kinda felt you guys wouldn't want to but I still had to tell you about it and Princess. I'm gonna work on the playlist tomorrow morning when I go home. Now let's watch this movie, what is this anyway?"

"Day of the living dead 4: Blood War." they said in unison. I immediately jumped on Mandy's beanbag chair by the bed. "Pass the popcorn and play."

For the next 5 or 6 hours of watching movies eventually Gaz fell asleep and I wasn't far behind her. "Hey, you still awake?"

I sat up seeing Mandy still wide awake. "Wanna continue our talk from this morning?"

Honestly, I forgot about that discussion we had. I stretched and shrugged at her. I move Gaz into the beanbag and sits on the bed with Mandy. "Yeah so… you said earlier today you wonder about a lot of things about me, my sisters and the boys?" I started off.

"Yes I do; I have a few questions I would like to ask." Mandy leaned back against the mountain of pink pillows on her bed, crossing her legs like she was a business woman.

"Ok, whats on your mind?" I looked at her getting a chilling feeling.

"Once again, I'm not trying to piss you off when I ask you this. I just find it really strange. So why does your sister feel like she has so much control over you and Bubbles? Like today, she says she cares about your grades but doesn't she know you're top of the class along with her and Brick?"

I sighed deeply. "No; no one in my family knows my grades except the professor and even then it doesn't matter."

Mandy cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You make good grades, you'll have a future from this miserable place after graduation, obviously. So what's actually going on BC?"

I groaned while laying down on the bed. This was something I really didn't like talking about. Feelings. But I knew Mandy wouldn't judge me… not completely.

"Mandy..have you ever felt like you don't belong here?"

"Every single day."

"Not just at home, but everywhere. Since the beginning, I've been the...the worst one. I've been labeled before anyone gets to actually know me. My sisters were always the lucky ones, the loved ones. They were gifted with unique powers, even the professor gave their names some thought. I was given mine because it also began with a 'B'. What a fucking joke." I scoffed. "And as the years went by, I noticed that everything I did was wrong, disgusting, weird or wasn't as good slash important as my sisters. Soon I came to believe.. The man that created me, that supposed to love me equally, doesn't and is actually afraid of me."

"Is that why you don't call him dad like your sisters? Do you really believe he fears you?"

I nod. "I do."

Mandy hummed over this confession I told her. "Well my parents fear me deeply to their core. And fear is power BC, but of course we're not the same here. You want acceptance."

"It's so much more than that Mandy! The fact that Blossom is the perfect girl, the perfect daughter, America's sweetheart next door; me and Bubbles can't compare feels like it's a bad thing! Like it's wrong we want to be our own person! Blossom walks around with her nose in the air like she's a goddess and looks down on everyone and has the nerve to talk to others like she's someone's mother! She's so controlling but can't mind her own business! Sometimes i feel like after graduation..she wants us to be together forever. The same colleges and still living together.."

I could feel Mandy cringe at the thought. "Me and Bubbles talked about this a long time ago when Blossom was out at the library; and even she feels smothered by her." I was letting everything out to Mandy and she sat and listened to every word. She even, eventually, had to calm me down because my anger was rising and was starting to shake her house. After what I think might have been hours of talking to Mandy she finally sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"So, you believe your sister is a bitchy controlling asshole who determines to keep you and Bubbles on a leash, who also for some reason is the leader of you and Bubs without any discussion; and from what not I see but what everyone in school sees, the boys seem to be more in sync as a team than you and your sisters and the only reason i say that is because they seem to get along even when they fight." I rolled my eyes so hard they could have gotten stuck but she was right. Me and the girls haven't been the same over the years. We used to just know what to do without speaking and now..well.

"Look, I'm not a therapist; but why don't you just talk to your family and get all of this off your chest like you just did. If they're actually smart, they'll listen to you before you blow your top and destroy everything."

I looked at her. "Really dude..?"

"Seriously BC, it's not good to keep all that anger locked up and stored. Take me and Gaz for an example. When someone pisses us off, we don't let it go. We get revenge. Fuck getting even, we torture them til we're satisfied and know they won't think twice fucking with us again. But you, you're forced to keep your anger in check. Like a good behaved little girl. Pfft what year is this; 1950s? If you don't let that rage flow you'll be swallowed by it and it'll consume you until not even you will be able to recognize yourself."

I knew Mandy was dark but shit; and I don't know if she knew this but she was smiling evilly while telling me this. "Uh...Mandy..?"

She looked at me, coming back to her senses after her speech. "Yes, what were you saying?"

"Yeah.. you know what I'm just gonna change the subject. I'm tired of talking about Blossom. What are you doing for your project for Ms. K? You seem to be really into your painting; more than usual."

Once again Mandy's creepy but serious smile appeared. " Oh yes, I'm a future of myself I'm very determined of having and between you and me I see it very clearly I'm actually can't wait for graduation"

I sat in slight silence; hearing Mandy talk about how she already had her future planned out and was ready made me a little more depressed. Mandy's smart and I know when she has a goal she will go for it. Me on the other hand…

"Buttercup."

I blink, focusing on Mandy again. Her eyebrow rising at me. Basically saying "You didn't hear a word I said"

She sighs softly and pops her neck, Scaringly it looked like she snapped her own neck. She leaned back on her pillows and gave me a tender but still serious look.

"Buttercup, what are you gonna do if Blossom actually wants you three to go to the same college? Live in a dorm room together? We all know with her brain she could make it to Yale or Harvard. Hell so could you and Bubbles but I can see Bubbles going to a fancy art school for fashion design, hair and nails and all that sugary stuff and you anywhere you want but if you keep letting your sister take the lead and whatever she says goes, like I said you're gonna drive yourself crazy and it won't end well."

I grab my hair by the roots and tugs slightly. "Uggggh I know Mandy I fucking know and you're right but.."

"Always a but." She rolled her eyes, getting annoying with this now.

"But I don't know what I want to do with my life. What do I want to do as a career? Obviously being a supe is not an option."

"But you're talented in a lot of other things; not just kicking ass."

I flop backwards on the bed. "That's where the problem lies. I can't choose. Cooking, Dj-ing, Pro sports, Mechanics, a pro trainer, a writer? Some rich person assistant if I can't find anything?"

"You can be my assistant when I become successful." Mandy smirked.

"Cute but thanks. How do you pick a career you feel like you're perfect in?" I watched the ceiling fan turn slowly.

"You don't. You got a lot of talents, you're perfect at anything you put your mind into but there will always be someone better than you at something." Mandy states.

"I hope there's something instiful at the end of this."

"There is, I was just pausing for dramatic effect. Whatever is ruined now, anyway my point i'm trying to make BC is, you are very talented and you can do whatever you feel like will make you happy and if the first dream fails go to the next one. Whatever brings you some cash, go with that career."

…

…..

"Yep… Thanks Mandy." She says no problem and lays back on her pillows. I'm just gonna assume she's going to sleep because we don't say anything else and it's 3:45 AM. I curl up with a pillow and slowly drift off to dreamtown.

 **The Next Morning**

I wake up to birds chirping, the tv on and the smell of breakfast cooking and coffee brewing. The clock reads 8:23AM. The girls are still sleeping. I sit up slowly and float off the bed to not wake the others. I float downstairs heading to the kitchen and I see Grim frying bacon and eggs in a skillet. Back in Townsville if someone told me the grim reaper was their best friend and made them breakfast I would think they were crazy considering i fought literally the devil himself. But after moving to Megaville nothing seems to surprise me or be weird anymore. A guy who can transform into a ghost, a girl who is basically space police, my teachers are either ninjas, a sorceress, robot pilots, imaginary friends brought to life, a weasel genis, etc.

I make my presence known as I float into the kitchen. "Morning Grim."

He turned around and grinned at me. "G' Mornin' Buttercup, I trust ya rested well?"

I nodded to him walking towards the stove. "I did and yourself?"

"Like ta dead." He said with an evil smile which only made me laugh. It always made me giggle to think that the grim reaper has a jamacian accent. "Would you like some help Grim?" I offered as I looked over the cooking food in the skillets.

"Fo' once Mandy has decent friends dat are nice 'enough to help an ol' reaper 'round here! Warms these ol' bones." Grim smiled at me with a hand on his chest where his heart should wore a pink apron that reads "Kill the Cook".

"Shut up Grim and finish cooking my breakfast."

Turning around to see Mandy coming down the stairs heading straight to the table to sit.

"If I see anything burnt it'll be your head." She threatened him. Grim grumbled something along the lines about Mandy being an evil girl and started serving the food onto the table. Gaz comes downstairs and sits with us, not waiting for anyone to start eating. Grim disappears and I tell the girls I can't stay long since I had a promise to fill and had to get to work on my playlist. Of course they understood, Gaz said she wasn't staying long either and Mandy said she was gonna hang out at her pool with Grim and Billy.

After breakfast I flew to the grocery store and walked around the candy aisle and found the chocolate truffles Bubbles loves so much. And just to be a nice sister I bought 4 bags. Being the sugar of the package Bubbles really loved her sweets and surprisingly she's never had a cavity. After paying I took to the sky, flying as high as I could before reaching the first layer of the atmosphere. I loved flying at this height. I felt free and at peace. But what I loved most about flying was the view of everything. The city, the hills, the mountains. Everything. Especially free falling back down to earth; that always gets my blood pumping. the adrenaline of the wind rushing past my face and through my hair as the ground quickly gets closer at each passing second. If I didn't have this candy I would do it now and I have work to do. Turning my body, I head home. As I get closer two things run through my mind. Should I come in through the front door or my bedroom window? No matter which way I come in I know **she's** gonna be there waiting for me.

"Fuck it." I land gently in front of the house and unlock the door. As soon as I opened the door there she was. Sitting on the couch with her legs and arms crossed looking at me with a stern look. Just imagine your parents catching you doing something like stealing money out someone's wallet. Ok, you got that image? Now times that by 20 and you'll get what Blossom looks like right now. Yeah.

"And where have you been?" She spats at me.

I close the door. "Good morning to you too sis I see you slept good."

I walked past her going to the kitchen, sitting the bag on the table. I saw nothing was cooked for breakfast; like every weekend. On Saturdays we all kinda sleep in and I cook whenever I decide to get up. Or the girls will make a quick snack to munch on.

I knew the professor wasn't home because every Friday is his guy night out with his other genius friends. He comes home later on in the evening saturday.

"Buttercup, where were you last night?"

Oh yeah, she was still here. I start taking out a skillet and food out the fridge. The fact I still haven't answered her was irritating her and I knew. I sigh deeply through my nose and started to get this over with so I could get on with my day.

"I stayed at a friend's house." I replied as I started breaking up eggs in a bowl.

"You could have called to let somebody know. You always do this." She walked towards me and sniffed my clothes. I backed away from her.

"The hell Bloss?!" I looked at her like she lost her mind.

"First off language, second I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything you shouldn't." She folded her arms again looking at me.

I gave her a look that basically wtf. "And what would that be?"

"Drinking, smoking of any substance especially if it's illegal." she goes on.

I scoffed at her. "Really Blossom? Are you sure you're the smart one? I had done anything like that you know damn well you smell it on me as soon as i came through that door. And if I had- no, you know what; I don't have to stand here and explain myself to you. Since you're not going to believe me anyways no matter what I say.

I return to breaking a few more eggs, add a splash of milk, pepper, salt and cheese and whisk them together before pouring the mixture into the hot skillet. I sliced up some cherry tomatoes, and ham and added that to my eggs. Blossom watched me cook. We stayed silent the entire time. I started to think about what Mandy said about talking to her and the rest of the family about my feelings I've been harboring.

"I'm sorry Buttercup; I just worry about you. I worry about who you hang out with is a good influence for you and how that reflects on your image. I'm just trying to look out for you." Blossom says as she shifts her hair over her shoulder. I didn't say anything for a moment. What I want her to apologize for she would never do. But I dont have the energy to fight with her right now and I know that she doesn't either. That's why she's saying these things. It's her way of saying 'Let's move on.'

"I saw Princess yesterday before I left school. She's the new student everyone was buzzing about." I rolled the egg over in the skillet making a huge omelet for four people. Blossom looked at me surprised.

"Woah woah...woah. Princess Morbucks, the spoiled brat that wanted to destroy us so badly because we didn't let her join our group, the girl who changed Santa Claus' naughty and nice list so that she would be the only good kid on the list, the same girl who tried to ruin our birthday that one year? That Princess Morbucks?" Blossom went on and on.

"Yep that very one." I placed an omelet on four plates and sat them on the table and started to clean up my dishes. "And she wants to be friends."

"Friends? With us?" she continued as she sat down at the table watching me.

"Uh-huh. Wants to put the past behind us and start over and blah blah blah. Invited you and Bubbles to her party next weekend."

"Oh you gonna be kidding." she face palmed.

"Yep and she looked completely different than the last time we saw her. She wants to start over and be friends; and invited me to DJ at her party she throwing next friday and-"

"So wait, what did you say to her about all of this?"

"Well I-" a flash of blue cuts me off. Bubbles comes into the kitchen with her hair in rollers, a blue tank top and black sport shorts.

"Omg I just heard the news! It's all over twitter! Princess is back and you're gonna DJ at her party! Congrats Buttercup I heard her parties and legendary! I hope I can get a invite." Bubbles babbled on not letting me get a word. I shoved a piece of omelette in her mouth and all that could be heard was 'mmmm'.

Bubbles sat at the table and started on her plate. Blossom looked wide eyed at me.

"You said yes?! I thought you hated her?" Blossom questioned me.

"Aren't you always the one saying everyone deserves a second chance? We gave the boys a chance and look how well that turned out. Bubbles is even dating one of them."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but how long did it take you to trust them finally when they wanted to change their ways?"

Ok, point for Blossom. When the boys came to us and said they wanted to stop doing evil, I didn't believe them. I thought it was a trick planned by Mojo or HIM to catch us with our guard down. It took a while but I trust them now.

"Ok true but it's been years since we saw her and honestly I haven't thought about her once. So here she is willingly wanting to start over and I'm only following your wisdom on giving her a chance. Cause if she's bullshitting I can always kick her ass back to islands she came from."

Bubbles giggled and Blossom smirked at me though she was trying to scowl at me for cursing.

"Well I'm happy you're taking my advice and I guess I should follow it too. I just can't stand her because she's so.."

"Bratty, Spoiled, a Bitch?" Bubbles chimed in.

"Bubbles!" Blossom looked at her shocked and I laughed

"Oh grow up Blossom, we're 17 years old now. We're not kindergarders anymore who don't know what we're saying. Besides, if it was a problem dad would have said something to Buttercup a long time ago." Bubbles had a point.

"Pfft a loooooooong time ago." I agreed and shoved my omelette into my mouth. I know I'm a fat ass but I love food.

Blossom shook her head at us. "And I know very well you be cursing under your breath a lot of times; like here and at school." I added and Blossom's face turned a light shade of pink admitting she was guilty.

"Ok..ok. Sometimes. Not often. It's just not lady-like." she softly admits.

"So. We're not ladies. We're teens." I chomped on my omelette and Bubbles smiled nodding agreeing with me. Blossom sighed and gave in silently. I smiled as well. This moment was actually enjoyable. I told Bubbles about Princess inviting her to the party if she wanted to be part of my entourage. She screamed and started babbling about finding the perfect outfit which meant a shopping trip to the mall. That was my cue to go. I grabbed my plate and started to head to my room. Bubbles grabbed my arm and gave me the biggest puppy eyes she could make.

"Please come with us Buttercup! It'll be fun!" she whined. There was nothing fun about shopping; well not the kind shopping Bubbles and Blossom do. But I knew she wasn't gonna leave me alone until I said yes.

"Fine Bubs but I refuse to stay in that mall for more than 2 hours. If you're not done in that time limit I will leave without you."

she nodded happily. "I gotta call Boomie!" with that she grabbed her breakfast and went to her room to call Boomer. I turned to Blossom. "I'm gonna be in my room to work on my playlist for the party."

Blossom nodded and I went up stairs. I worked on the music that I knew Princess would like and the party goers after doing some research on Princess social media accounts. Apparently she's a huge Beyonce fan. Well that fits since Princess sees herself as a queen. I've been in my room for about 6 hours straight.

I stretched, my joints popped and I walked out to get a bottle of water. The professor was home sitting on the couch watching tv and Blossom was doing what looked like homework. Bubbles came down stairs dressed in overall shorts with a yellow tube top under it and straw hat with sunflowers. She looked nice and the first thing I thought was she must have a date with Boomer.

Bubbles started telling the professor about the party. He seemed like he was ok with the idea; saying as long as our homework and chores were done we could go and he'll give us money to go shopping.

That was easy.

"I'm not going."

Everyone looked at Blossom; even the professor had a confused look on his face.

Bubbles walked closer to her. "What?"

"I said I'm not going."

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review because you know I LOVE THEM! Stay tuned for the next chapter next week!**


	3. Sticks and Stones

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm sorry once again for not posting anything in a long time but i have been working hard on these future chapters and I've been in between jobs trying to stay in the green. So to my followers who have stayed with me this long and are waiting for anything i want to say thank you; you're awesome. If there's anyone (Characters) you wanna see in this store let me know and I'll do my best to write them in. If there's anything you wanna see that happens feel free to drop the idea and I will consider it. Well enough of my rambling on to the 3rd chapter of Buttercup's life. (Might change the title). Btw, everything is in Buttercup's point of view until it says otherwise.**

"I said I'm not going Bubbles." Blossom said this time more sternly.

"What do you mean you're not going? It's a party and everyones gonna be there!" Bubbles whined.

"Not everyone... I should stay home and focus on my studies." Blossom ran her fingers through her bangs.

"But you never go out with us and have fun anymore… It's always study study study." Bubbles storms out and leaves the house. I watch her blue streak heads towards downtown so you already know where she's going.

I look at Blossom and don't say a word. I can't make her go to a party she doesn't wanna go to. Blossom goes back doing what she was doing; didn't look up and watch Bubbles stormed out.

The professor folded his paper and looked at my sister.

"Sweetheart, why don't you wanna go to the party?" he asked.

"It's just gonna be dumb people doing dumb irresponble things and I don't want to be part of it. I'm not like the other kids dad, I have a future to think about and no college is gonna want a girl who partied til past midnight. What do you think that will do to my track record?"

Oh god; here we go again. Blossom's rant on how everyone around her acts like children and she's too good to hang out with anyone. I stand up and go back upstairs.

"Sorry you feel that way." was all I said and went to my room.

 **No POV**

The professor watched Buttercup go upstairs and close the door and he sighs deeply. She looked over at his "eldest" child. "Blossom look at me."

She did so and listened to what her father had to say. "Blossom, I'm proud of you for working hard and wanting to prepare to have a bright future. And you will; you're very smart, you get it from you old man." they both smile and chuckle.

"But sometimes you gotta have fun too. Yes, studying is important but so is your social life and being with your sisters."

Blossom looked down at her hands. "I want you girls to spend time together and do whatever it is teenagers do. I want you to experience everything out there and have fun while you still can. Cause then it will be all work and no play until you're 60." he booped her nose with a smile but blossom didn't return it.

"So you want me to go to a party where theres mostly gonna be drinking, doing drugs, making out and probably sex, and doing dumb stuff?" she asked, getting kinda upset that her father was basically telling her to not be safe in a way.

"Blossom, sweetie, I'm not telling you to go get drunk or high or anything like that. But there's nothing wrong with doing dumb things with your friends sometimes. Especially when it'll make a fun story to tell your kids or think about when you're older. You'll say 'Wow that was so much fun! I can't believe I did that!' and you'll laugh about it with others. I just want you to go out with your sisters and have fun. Be a teenager; go enjoy life."

Blossom thought about it as she looked at her father. "Did you ever do anything crazy my age dad?"

The professor laughed. "Ooh yeah, a lot of things. I remember my friends and I threw a house party when my parents were out of town. My friends convinced me it would help me get popular with the girls, so I did it. The party went off with a bang. I got drunk. I kissed a girl for the first time. And took my mother's car for a joyride to the beach with everyone at the party following me."

"Whoa you did all that?" Blossom asked, quite shocked at her father's store.

"Yep and then I woke up on the beach with most of everyone that was wasted out of their mind. I get home and the house is a mess. I had the worst hangover and my parents were coming home the next day."

"So what did you do?" Blossom was hooked into the story of her father's younger years.

"I fell asleep on the couch." The professor laughed til tears began to form. "I was so hungover I couldn't do anything, I was pitiful. My parents came home to the house being a complete mess, my mother made me clean the house from top to bottom and my father was proud of me that I had the guts to throw a party."

Blossoms face had a frown now. "So after all that you still got in trouble. I was thinking you got away with it."

The professor chuckled. "True I did get in trouble with my parents. Would I change my decision about that night if I had the chance? No. Because my friends and I had fun and will always go down as the best night of our lives. The next day the kids of my school gave me loads of street cred, I became not a total loser in the cool kids eyes and I got a few looks from the ladies."

Blossom was still not convinced. She shook her head. "As incredible as that story is dad, I still don't know."

"Well honey, it's your choice. If you want to stay home that's ok; but the more you stay shut in, the farther you and your sisters become." He kissed her forehead and went down to his lab.

Blossom watched her father leave and thought about this deeply. She took out her pink and whie iphone and called the only person she really only wanted to talk to.

*Riiiing* *Riiiing* *Riiiing* *Riii-*

"Hello?" said a calm voice.

"Hi Dexter, it's me." Blossom smiled into the phone.

"Hello Blossom what can I do for you this evening?" Blossom could hear the tinkering in the background which meant she knew he was in his lab working. Just her father.

"Well remember Princess's party I texted you about earlier today?" she twirled a lock of her hair, as she pulled her feet up on the couch.

"Yes, I do recall. What about it?" He asked not really showing any curiosity on the subject.

"Well.. I was thinking about going with my sisters and was wondering if you would like to join me? I would really enjoy your company if you came with me." She said with much confidence in her voice and hope in her heart.

"Blossom, you really can't be serious about going to that nonsense?"

Blossom bit the side of her lip. "Well kinda; I mean maybe it'll be fun and we're only young once so we should take chances right?"

"Blossom; I wouldn't be caught dead in that kind of crowd even if Princess paid me and neither should you. Think about it, I mean what would it look like; you, the leader of the powerpuff girls, the face of female empowerment and strong women everywhere, the smartest girl in school going to a horrid, immature, juvenile party full of delinquents that don't care about their future or don't already have one? What will people say as soon as you step foot there? What will they think? Your reputation will be destroyed before you can even apply to any colleges. And you want me to subject myself to that? I can't be seen around those kind of people. I'm sorry Blossom but I must decline your invite and highly suggest you do to and put away that thought far out of your mind." Dexter preached with so much disgust in his voice.

Blossom was crushed by his words, became speechless and looked down at the couch cushions, the patterns suddenly becoming interesting.

"Hello? Blossom did you hear me?" Dexter asked.

"Y-yeah. I heard you, I'm sorry." she said lowly, all the convindence gone.

"Good, I'm just putting your best interest at heart. There will be plenty of time to have fun in the future when you become successful and besides I'm sure you'll agree with me that studying is a lot more fun than being with a bunch of wild hooligans all over each other." Dexter continued.

"Yeah.. you're right, Dexter. Sorry I bothered you with that silly thought." She picked at the fabric of the couch.

"You are forgiven. Now I must go, I have something that requires my full attention right now." He stated.

"Oh ok.. Of course. Have a good weekend." she says, trying not to sound disappointed.

"As you as well." He said quickly.

"Maybe we could hang out later this wee-" *Click*

He had hung up on her. She laid her phone by her feet and slumped into the couch fully. Not noticing the person standing at the foot of the stairs.

"So thats the real reason why you don't want to go to the party."

Blossom turns and meets Buttercup's furious jade eyes. "Buttercup I-"

The front swings open and Bubbles walks in with a few shopping bags and an ice cream cone looking to be in a better mood than earlier; but she quickly reads the room looking between her sisters. Buttercup with the fire lit in her eyes and Blossom looking like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"What's going? What's wrong?" Bubbles asked with caution, not sure what she walked in to.

"Found out why she really doesn't want to go to the party." Buttercup never took her eyes off Blossom.

"You wanna tell her or should I?"

Bubbles looked at between her sisters. "Why?" She looked Blossom who seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

"Dorkster doesn't want to go because of his image and told Blossom not to go for the same reason. Worried about what others would think if she actually came to a party to have fun." Buttercup folded her arm and shifted her weight to one leg, her hip poked out.

Bubbles looked at her rose eyed sister, giving her the 'really bitch' look. "Really Blossom? Just because he wants to stay locked up with his inventions, should not stop you from hanging out with us. No matter what we're doing. I know you really like him but… damnit don't let him make decisions for you! Especially since you're not dating!" Bubbles was pissed.

"Thank God." Buttercup grumbled to which Blossom glared.

"I mean Boomer doesn't agree to some things I do or want to do but at least he doesn't control me." Bubbles began to rant.

"He's only looking out for me! He has my best interest at heart and cares about me and my image." Blossom boomed back, finding her voice again.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and Bubbles sighed deeply.

"No, WE look out for you. WE care about you and have your best interest at heart. WE are your sisters and he's some guy that's stringing you along without a care about how you feel in your heart." Bubbles put her bags down and sat on the couch next to Blossom.

Blossoms' eyes harden. "He is not stringing me along."

Bubbles took her sister's hands and looked her in the eyes full of love, care and sincere. "Blossom, yes he is.."

It was Buttercup's turn to jump in. "That boy is a robot his damn self. He loves his toys more than anything and I hate to say this sis, but everyone sees it but you; you've been friendzoned. Hard."

Buttercup leaned against the wall as Bubbles nodded agreeing with her green eyed sister.

"Another thing I'm sorry to say but it's the truth. The dork not only loves his toys but he has eyes for Olga.."

"Thats a lie." Blossom stated glaring daggers at Buttercup.

"It's not a lie. People saw him at her dance rehearsals and her leaving his house some days." Buttercup pressed.

"That's a lie!" Blossom raised her voice at her.

"People saw them ki-" Buttercup, thanks to her quick reflexes, blocked a blast of laser eye heat beams. Bubbles covered her mouth in shock. Blossom's face was red with anger, glaring at her sister and Buttercup glared back, not fazed by the attack.

"So, this is what we result to now? Throwing tantrums because we can't handle the truth? Or because you don't want to hear it?" Buttercup staying on guard slowly getting in her battle stance. Bubbles quickly stood up with her hands up between them.

"Girls stop!" she shouted.

"She blasted first Bubs.." Buttercup balled her fist.

"That's a lie. He's not with her." Blossom says again, her eyes glowing.

"And I will finish it if I have to.." Buttercup growled

It became a stare off once again between jade and rose eyes. Aquamarine looking between the two.

"He sure got off the phone with you in a hurry." Buttercup stated.

"He was busy doing something." Blossom defended.

Buttercup scoffed. "Something? Or Someone Bloss?"

That was the last straw. Blossom rushed towards Buttercup and Buttercup did the same. Blossom raised her fist to land an overhead attack and Buttercup raised hers to uppercut Blossom. But the blows never land. Holding both girls away from each other was the rowdyruff boys. Butch and Boomer holding Buttercup back with all their might while Brick and Bubbles held Blossom back.

If you're a normal person and you'd blink you've missed everything, so let's rewind and let's see this through a metahumans eyes.

 **Rewind back to moments ago**

Blossom blasts Buttercup with her heat vision and Buttercup blocked. Bubbles gasped with her hands covering her mouth, shocked.

Bubbles saw the look in Buttercup's eyes and knew this wasn't gonna end well. Anyone knew if you had a death wish to never attack Buttercup and not expect to get a beating to last a lifetime. Buttercup and Blossom glared at each other and Bubbles quickly texted Boomer before she got between her sisters to calm them down.

Across town, Boomer was at home with his brothers playing Mortal Kombat 11 against Brick on the couch while Butch was lifting weights in the corner. Boomer beats Brick with a fatal blow and Brick groans annoyed. Boomer did his fatality on Brick's character.

"Fatality! Joker Wins!" announced the game and Boomer did a victory lap around the coffee table.

"OOOOOHHHHH! WHAT BOY!? ON ME! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Boomer cheered much to Brick's dismay.

Boomer's phone dinged. "Ooooh, not only do I win but I get a text from my sweet lady!"

His brothers rolled their eyes but saw how his face went from cheerful to pale instantly.

"Guys we gotta get to the girls house now and I mean now." Boomer said all too serious. Before they could ask him what was wrong Boomer shoved his phone onto their faces reading Bubbles message.

" **SOS! BC AND BLOSS ARE ABOUT TO THROW HANDS! BRING YOUR BROTHERS HURRY ASAP!"**

The boys eyes widened and shared a look. "You heard her, let's go! She can't stop them on her own!" Boomer was the first out the door taking into the sky with his brothers very close behind him. Bubbles saw them from the window, When they came through the door Buttercup and Blossom rushed at each other. In slow motion, Butch grabbed Buttercup's arms and Boomer grabbed her waist. Brick and Bubbles grabbed Blossom by her waist together holding her hands.

Buttercup struggled against Butch and Boomer, using all her strength to step closer to Blossom. The boys struggled themselves trying to hold her still. As she stepped closer, Brick and Bubbles pushed Blossom away.

"LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME!" Both girls screamed, throwing threats at each other.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BUTTERCUP I'M GONNA-"

"YOU AIN'T GONNA DO SHIT BUT CATCH THIS FADE THAT'S BEEN LONG OVERDUE!"

All the screaming alarmed the professor who immediately came up stairs to see his daughters in a screaming match being held back by the boys and Bubbles.

"GIRLS!" The professor yelled at the top of his lungs, stopping and getting the girls full attention.

"What in the name plutonium is going here?!" he looked at everyone in the room, all of them out of breath for their own reasons.

"Well? I'm waiting." He tapped his foot waiting for an explanation as to why his children looked to be in a death match. Blossom and Buttercup started to talk at the same time, both trying to talk over the other getting louder and louder. The only words the professor was able to understand were lies, Dexter, party, friendzoned, and other things he would rather not repeat that came from Buttercup.

"Ok that's enough! Both of you in your rooms; I'll come talk to you once you calm down."

The girls glared at each other; the boys and Bubbles were afraid to even loosen their grip on the two.

"I mean it, Now!" the professor pointed up the stairs. Both of them relaxed their muscles knowing he meant it. Bubbles and boys slowly released them.

"Once again I get in trouble by you! Ugh I wish you..-" Blossom pulsed her lips together in anger as she started to walk towards the stairs.

"What? You wish what Bloss? Go ahead and finish your sentence!" Buttercup glared with Butch holding her tightly by the arm, afraid if she'll do something. Blossom turned to her and snarled at her.

"I wish you weren't my sister!"

It got dead quiet and cold. Bubbles' jaw quivered and the boy's eyes widened. Everyone saw the hurt in Buttercup's eyes, and Blossom regretted her words instantly. Before she could fix her mouth to apologize, Buttercup snatched out of Butch's grip and busted out the door in a gust of wind.

"Blossom Utonium. To your room now young lady.." The professor sounded so disappointed but the look on his face was worse. Blossom marched to her room, tears falling once she closed the door.

"Bubbles, You and the boys please go find Buttercup." he asked. They didn't say a word, they nodded and flew out the door, all taking a different route to find the green puff.

Bubbles went to Mandy's but she wasn't there. Brick and Boomer checked her other friends' houses but she wasn't there either. Butch checked the all her main go-to places she usually hides away at but so far she didn't turn up at any of them. Bubbles began to get worried to the point of tears. Boomer kept her calm and decided to take her home. Brick told her he and Butch would keep looking for her. Blossom never came out of room after the professor had a long talk with her. She sat by her window watching, waiting for her to come back home. She saw Bubbles and Boomer return alone. She opened her door slightly enough to hear Bubbles tell the professor they haven't found her yet. The Professor continued to try calling her but eventually it went straight to voicemail. 'She must have turned it off' he thought.

"You reached BC; Leave a message. *Beep*" came her voice through the speaker.

"Buttercup, please come home sweetie...Or at least call back soon. We can talk about this and work this out. I Love you." the professor hung up his phone leaving his message. Bubbles and Boomer sat in the living room together while the professor paced back and forth, sat down in his chair and got back up and paced and repeated.

It got dark soon, Brick and Butch returned back hoping she returned on her own but was left disappointed.

"Where could she be..? Where could she have gone?" the professor thought aloud.

"We checked everywhere; all her friends' homes, all her hiding places, even the school rooftop." Butch sighed.

Brick thought long and hard, not wanting to leave the Utoniums like this and not knowing if she's ok; regardless if she's a super. Brick thought if it was one of his bros he wouldn't stop til he found him. He was still in shock how all this happened. Sure, he and brothers argued and fought too but nothing.. Nothing like this.

Brick hummed in thought. "What would the last place anyone would think of that she would go to?.."

"I might have an idea…" everyone looked to see Blossom standing at the top of the stairs, face still stained with tears. "If I'm allowed to help…"

 **Thank you for reading stay tune for the next chapter next week! Dont forget to leave you reviews because your know i love them!**


	4. A Blast To The Past, Sorry Not Sorry

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I don't own any of the characters in the story. The drama continues lets get it!**

 **Buttercup's POV**

Why…?

'I wish you weren't my sister.'

Those words..

'I wish you weren't my sister..'

They kept replaying over..

'I wish you weren't my sister...'

And over…

'I wish you weren't my sister!'

And over.

' **I wish you weren't my sister!'**

"AAARRRRUGHHHHHHHHH!" My fist smashes through a mountain, crumbling it to pieces. I feel numb. I can't get her words out of my head. I can't believe she said them. I had to get away from her, from everyone. Of course I knew everyone would go out looking for me. The professor has been calling my phone nonstop, I turned it off.

I know without a doubt I'll be found if I don't return on my own. But it'll take them some time to figure out where i am. I've been flying for awhile now. I flew out the state and around the globe to different locations to let off my boiling anger. Places where I could do some damage but wouldn't get in trouble or hurt anyone. I thrashed around in the desert, smashed through some mountains head on, and punched some glaciers. My throat was sore now from all the screaming and yelling I did. In the end of it all, I ended up here…

The City of Townsville.

I flew through the night sky slowly, careful not to leave my streak trailing behind me. I looked over the town I use to protect. Memories of all the baddies I took down, all the monsters I loved beaten.

I flew past the volcano that was in the middle of the park, which dawned on me now; why would people allow their children to play around a volcano? Why build a park around a volcano? Adults ugh.. The volcano was also the home of Mojo Jojo. I flew over the junkyard; home to the gang green gang. flashbacks of my younger years came to me quickly. Remembering my silly crush on Ace, the leader, and how he used me to only get away with crimes and hurt my sisters. Thinking about him and me liking him when i was a kid made me want to puke. What was I thinking? What was wrong with me back then?

In the distance was the woods where Fuzzy stayed. I flew up into the clouds. I could see the entire town. I could see the mayor office, my old kindergarten, the beach, the grocery store, etc. But the main building that caught my attention, the spot I knew so well by muscle memory, the place it all began. I flew down and landed in the front yard and looked at the two story white house that used to be my home.

The original Utonium residence. A white sign was placed in the front of the yard that said 'no trespassing'. When the professor decided to move us, the mayor decided to make our home a historic landmark; a reminder of the heroes who lived here. No one was allowed to move in, or inside, period. I floated to the door and gently snapped the lock off the door. With a slight gentle shove I pushed the door open. I drifted inside and looked around the empty living room, smelling dust in the air. My mind recreating the image of what it used to be. The tv and couch. The pictures that hung on the walls. Surprising how big a room can be without the furniture. I float upstairs slowly. Down the hall to the left was the professors bedroom. In the middle was the bathroom. To the right.. Was our bedroom. I head to the right and open the door. The walls were still pink unlike the rest of the house that was white and plain. The outline on the walls show where our dresser, toy box, our bed and the hotline all used to be.

I can still hear our laughter in this room. The arguments we had. My mind replayed so many memories at once as I looked around the room. I could see Bubbles playing in her mountain of stuffed animals in the corner, Blossom reading or doing homework on the bed, and me reading a comic book on the side of the bed. But one memory stood out from the rest as I looked at the room.

' _ **Ok girls now watch me.'**_ I touched the walls. ' _ **Looks like you missed a spot..I'll go wash up then we can bring in the furniture..'**_

I imagine all the furniture being thrown into the room perfectly with no damage. How we did that I'll never know.

' _ **Wow! This looks great. What do you think?'**_

' _ **Hmm I think it's a little dark.'**_

"Well I like it dark…" I say outside my memory walking towards the windows slowly.

' _ **Some windows might be nice!'**_

' _ **Yeah right about here! I'll call a contractor and *buzzzzzz* Or that works too.'**_

The room we put together. Once pretty, clean and full of fun and such. The sleepovers, the games, the trouble we caused each other. At our new house, we all have our own rooms. Much to my enjoyment. The professor said we could decorate our room anyways we wanted and since every room was the same size he didn't have to worry about us fighting over the biggest room. Later on I convinced the professor to modify our rooms. Nothing special but to make them soundproof. That way i can blast my music as loud as i please and not disturb our neighbors and my sisters and they can do the same. With the help of the girls the professor agreed. So sound comes in but doesn't get out. I leave the room and go back downstairs to the kitchen.

' _ **Ready?' 'Ready!' 'Go!'**_ I giggled to myself. "That was the biggest PB&J sandwich we ever made. And the professor got caught in between the crossfire; he smelled like peanut butter for a week." I leave the kitchen and head towards the basement; aka the lab. Where it all started.

The professor made sure not to leave anything behind from in here. I scan the room as I reach the bottom of the stairs. Not even a sheet of paper. This room...this room was my birthplace.

" **I wish you weren't my sister!"** I clenched my fists. "Well I'm sorry I came out of the pot with you. Sorry I'm not sweet as sugar and everything nice..!" I growled

"I'm sorry i'm not…"

' _ **Because of your directness and opening right up to me; I think I'll call you….Blossom!'**_

"I'm not…"

' _ **Well aren't you just cute and bubbly, that's it you'll be my little Bubbles.'**_

"I'm...not…."

' _ **So we have Blossom, Bubbles and hmm..Buttercup because...it also begins with a B!'**_

"Buttercup..?"

I jump hearing a deep voice, pulling me back from the vivid memories. I look over my shoulder and I see Butch standing at the top of the stairs. Even in the dark I could tell it was him.

"So you were here; Hey down here!" He yelled. I turned towards him about to question him til a light shone in my eyes, blinding me for a second. As I covered my eyes I hear someone scream my name and tackle me to the ground in a tight hug.

"Buttercup! We found you!" Bubbles hugged me for dear life.

"Bubbles let go, you're crushing me..! I'm fine!" I try to pull her off me when she loosen her grip. She looked at me with tears and sniffled.

"Oooh Buttercup… I thought you ran away forever and went to live on an alien planet somewhere! I'm so happy we found you!" Bubbles cried on my shoulder and I patted her back.

"Really Bubs? An alien planet?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Well when we couldn't find you anywhere you'd usually be, and no one seen you we kinda assumed the worse.." Said a new voice, being Brick as him and Boomer came deeper into the room with Butch.

I stare at them with a blank serious look. "Again, an alien planet?" I say.

"Hey, that was her, not us ok?" Brick raised his hands in defense.

Bubbles' cries calmed down as she said how worried they all were. I sigh deeply as I look at all of them.

"How did you find me anyways?" I looked from Bubbles to Brick for the answer. "Someone, had an idea.." Brick looked up the stairs and slowly feet could be seen coming down the stairs. Pink eyes looking down at the floor not meeting mine. I glared and turned my head away from her.

Bubbles shook my shoulder gently. "Buttercup, Blossom didn't-" I didn't let her finish her sentence. "No! I want to hear her say it. If she really feels sorry; if she really means it; she'll look me in my eyes and say it. Not because she feels guilty either."

All eyes fell on Blossom. From where I sat on the floor, I could see her shaking. When she finally looked at me and inhaled to speak I stopped her like Bubbles.

"How? How could you say something like that? How could you even fix your mouth to say that sentence? I know I'm not the perfect sibling like you and Bubbles, hell you two get on my nerves too; but not even I would have said that.."

Blossom hugged herself. "Did the professor guilt trip you? Do you even feel sorry?" I pressed on. Yes I'm pissed and I have every right to be. Yeah I fuck up at times but this? This was on a whole other level.

"Yes! Yes of course I feel awful buttercup! I never should have said that to you.. I didn't mean it, I swear, I was just..angry… You're my sister, and I lo-"

"Oh shut up Blossom. Just stop ok." I push Bubbles off and stand up. The boys look uncomfortable and Bubbles and Blossom look more sadden.

"Buttercup..she really means it." Bubbles pressed at me.

"In her own way I'm sure she does mean it Bubs but right now I really don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear the 'i love you' speech and all that crap, because even though she apologized those words are gonna replay over and over in my head and i will continue to feel the sting of them." I look at Blossom and I can tell she's sorry, I can see she feels horrible for what she said but I'm not ready to forgive her. Not that easy and quick.

After what feels like hours of silence and looking at each other I made the first move.

"Well, you all found me. Now let's get out of here and go home. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get an earful from the professor and with only one weekend left i wanna spend it doing something i want while i can."

I walk past Blossom with the others following. Bubbles hugged Blossom and I saw Brick put his hand on her shoulder. She was the last to walk out the house and I heat beam the door shut. Brick said since I was found and judging on the atmosphere of the situation they were gonna head home to sleep when we reach Megaville. I nodded and took off into the night sky with the others following. It was a quiet fly back. Once we reach city limits Boomer kisses Bubbles telling her to call him later and she agrees. Butch nudge me and I elbow him back slightly. Brick patted Blossom on the back saying bye and the boys left in the other direction. We flew home and got there shortly.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what was to come next. When we entered the house the professor was sitting on the couch. When he saw me and jumped to his feet and hugged me tightly and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're safe and sound." He squeezed me but the warm hug didn't last long.

"Both of you, couch now." yep knew that wouldn't last now. Me and Blossom slide on to the couch. The professor turned to Bubbles. "Bubbles, go to your room." She did as she was told, leaving us alone with the professor.

Long story short the conversation went something like the ordinary. What were you thinking? Do you know how worried I was? You girls are sisters, you need to get along better than this. Yadda yadda.

"I want you girls to make up now and I don't want to see something like this happen again. Understand?"

"Yes sir.." we both mumbled. The professor sighed deeply and sat in his chair. "Now, go get some rest, I'll give your punishments tomorrow."

Saw that coming too. I got up and headed to my room without a word and closed my door. I glanced at the clock as I jump into my bed and groaned on my pillow. 2:47 AM. whatever my punishment was gonna be, was gonna have to wait til i woke up.

 **2:23PM Sunday**

I groan feeling my body waking up. I roll over in my blanket and sit up. I look at the clock and yawn. I got a good rest at least. I drag myself out of bed and float downstairs. The professor is in his usual spot on the couch reading the paper. I don't see my sisters though. They were either still in bed or gone out. But since me and Blossom are grounded I doubt she would be out of the house.

"Morning." I say as I walk past him to the kitchen, fixing a bowl of cereal and sitting beside him on the couch, waiting for my sentence.

"Morning sweetie." he said looking from his paper with a small smile. That the professor for ya; Even though were in trouble he's still nice as ever like nothing happened yesterday

He folded his paper and called for my sister. "Blossom! Come down here please!"

Blossom walks down completely dressed for the day. I guess she was awake for awhile. Blossom was never the type of person to sleep in late. Not **late** late anyway. She sits next to me and we don't say anything to each other. Let alone look at each other.

"Ok girls, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I thought about your punishment carefully. Both of you a week. Buttercup, no hanging out with your friends, no phone, computer, or tv."

I shrug, that is easy to me. "Blossom; the same goes for you and.."

There was more? My eyebrows raised in curiosity and side glanced at her. She looked just as surprised.

The professor continued on. "You will be going to the party with your sisters and engage in everything they think will be fun."

"What?!" we say together. Blossom immediately starts to argue about the punishment being ridiculous. "You want me to go to a party as a punishment?! And I gotta do whatever they tell me to do if they find it 'fun'?!" she screeched. 'They' being me and bubbles of course. This being a turn of events was kinda funny. Blossom being forced to have fun at the hands of us, oh goody.

"Blossom I'm not going to argue with you about this. You need to have fun and take chances." he said sternly at her but blossom wasn't havn't it either.

"So if they say to get drunk or try a drug that'll be ok?!"

"Blossom." the professor folded his arms. "I'm not arguing about this and I won't hear another about it."

"This is unbelievable! I can't believe this!" smashed her face in one of the couch pillows. I scoffed and got up from the couch.

"Oh calm down. Like me or Bubbles would get you so shitface that you wouldn't remember or something. We wouldn't do anything that would embarrass you. Basically, even the professor thinks you need to chill. So don't get so bent outta shape."

Blossom looked up from the pillow and frowned more. "I have a reputation to uphold and-"

"Your stupid rep will be fine. In fact I bet after Friday night your rep will skyrocket to the moon." I looked at her and then to the professor. "I know I'm grounded from everything but can I still use the computer to work on my music for the party?"

The professor rubbed his chin. "That's right, Bubbles said you were hired as the entertainment. Hmm, ok but for that only and for about 4 hours of the day."

I nod. "Thats fair; that's just about the right amount of time i'll need anyways." I hand over my cell phone and start to go to my room.

"You'll get this back Friday. Blossom yours too please." he held out his hand to her and she gave up her phone too.

I stretch out my arms and flop back in my bed. Since I'm grounded there wasn't anything better to do and being in bed wasn't a bad thing to me. I begin to relax, feeling my body slowly drift off to dreamland until I hear the sound of a door closing. And suddenly my bedroom light flashed on. Instantly I'm pissed and I sat up to look at the intruder of my space.

I groan loudly, extremely annoyed now at my sister who stood in the middle of my bedroom; arms folded looking just as annoyed as me.

"Dude dafuq!? What do you want now? Because in case it isn't clearly obvious, I still really don't wanna talk to you right now." I glared at her.

"How can you be so calm and nonchalant about this? It's like you really don't care that you're grounded." she asked so bewildered by me.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Oh my g- are you fucking kidding me right now? It's not like I haven't been grounded before Blossom and it's only for a week, I've had a longer sentence than this."

She huffed. "I'm not like you ok? I don't get grounded; but now i am because of you."

"Oh here we go, blame me because it's _always_ my fault." I barked.

"Because it is _**always**_ your fault! If you would of just kept your mouth shut and minded your business-"

"Mind my own business? That's funny since you don't mind yours! Excuse me for thinking we all could have fun together for once but nooo, leader girl is so love struck on Dorkster that she blindly follows him and agrees with whatever comes out his mouth. If that boy said eating metal was healthy and made you smarter you would agree with him 100% and do it!"

"Ugh that doesn't even make sense, I wouldn't-"

"It doesn't have to make sense Blossom that's the point! You're just ugh!" we both groan in frustration.

"You follow him like a puppy. At first when we first met him, yeah he was kinda cool for a nerd. Obviously you liked him from the start." Blossom blushed slightly. "But as the years went by, you don't think we don't see how quick he makes you change your mind about everything you do? If he says jump girl fly. You do everything you can to impress him but he doesn't do the same for you. I know you like him but he aint the one for you Bloss. And I know a lot of guys who would love your attention; if you would break down some of those walls and not have your nose stuck up in the air so high like how Princess used to be.." Yeah I said it!

She generally looked hurt by that but was quick to wave it off and shook her head. "Unbelievable. Grounded for a week, forced to go to a party of an ex enemy, and gotta do whatever my sisters tell me." blossom sighed deeply and I smirked a little.

"Look." I say softly getting her attention. "I can admit when I'm wrong. Sometimes. So yeah, I probably went too far about the dexter thing yesterday. I promise you this week is gonna go by quickly." Mandy's words echo in my head. "I'm sorry I pissed you off and pushed you that far. I've been.. Moody myself lately and this party would definitely take the stress off and I think it would for you too. For us to bond and shit…" I mumbled the last part but Blossom heard me clearly. Her eyes grew slightly.

"I'm..tired. Can I sleep now?" I looked away from her and was already laying back down. Blossom nodded and started to walk out but stopped.

"Buttercup. Regardless of how you feel about me, I am sorry for what I said. I can admit when I'm wrong too and I should have handled that situation better. I don't regret having you as a sister even if we don't see eye to eye all the time. I love you and knowing you do look out for me, makes me happy. I hope you'll forgive me." I sat up and looked at her.

"Jeez I'll forgive you tomorrow just stop with all the mushy sisterly love, turn the light off and let me sleep the day away." I smirked at her and she smiled seeing in my own way saying i love you too. She turned off the light as she left my room and closed the door. I waited for a moment before getting up and locking my door.

"Nope." I jumped back into my bed and went to sleep. Maybe, just maybe, Mandy was right about this.

 **12:00 AM**

I wake up slowly, rubbing the sleep out my eyes. I pull myself out of bed. Quickly going to my bathroom to do my business then quietly I go downstairs to get a snack. I stomach cried for food and the quickest thing I could make was a sandwich. Once that was done I went to my room with my snack. Ready to get comfy in my bed and eat but Then i stopped. I hear.. Tapping? I walk over carefully to my window and I see a tall dark figure outside my window. I opened my window and whispered harshly.

"The fuck are you doing here Butch?"

Butch's floated closer to my window, his face showing into the moonlight. "You weren't answering my texts so I came to check on you." He sat on my window seal.

"Well one, I'm grounded so no phone for a week. That's why I haven't texted back. And two, I've been sleeping all day. So nothing to worry about."

He nods. "Well that sucks but I still had to come check on you." Butch looked at me funny and I shrugged.

"Well, thanks for checking on me but you should really get out of here. If the professor knew you were here I would probably be grounded for a month." I said biting my sandwich and flopped on my bed. Butch swung his legs more the window seal and walked over to me. He bent down to my eye level and looked at me. I was about to ask what the fuck was his deal til he poked my forehead.

"You good? Don't lie to me BC." Butch gave me that look and I shrugged, swatting his hand away.

"Yeah, somewhat. I'm fine."

We stared at each other for a minute until he finally spoke. "You wanna talk? We can get outta here if you want." I shook my head smiling. "Nah, though it does sound nice but thanks. If I snuck out I'll just be in bigger trouble." It got quiet between us again. For a second, he looked disappointed. Sad even.

"You know, I got your back if you need anything right?" I nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." It didn't sound like a question but I answered anyways.

"Of course dummy." He moved in closer to my face, I could see my reflection in his eyes.

"Butch..?" He touched the end of my hair and whispered in my ear. "Goodnight BC." He got up and left out my window. I sat there confused for a moment. What just happened? What the hell was up with him? I looked down to take another bite of my sandwich to see half of it was gone from a huge bite mark.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

 **That's it for another chapter! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and there's more to come with drama of all kinds. Don't forget to leave a review because you know I love them! If there's a character from your favorite show you wanna see in the story leave a message and I'll try to fit them in.**


	5. Two Sides of The Same Coin

**N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I don't own any of the characters in the story. The drama continues, let's get it!**

 **Blossom POV**

The next few days of school were going slow to say the least. Being grounded wasn't bad, nothing changed; I go to school, come home, do my homework and occupy my time with reading, crossword/word search/sudoku and play chess against myself but I still don't like it. I never told Dexter about what happened but he seems to notice a difference in my behavior. I've been kinda quiet but nothing out of the ordinary. Not to me. Buttercup forgave me but we still don't say much to each other. I backed off of her to give her space. Hopefully, we really moved on from this.

When Bubbles found out the conditions of my punishment she was the happiest. Today she's taking me and Buttercup to the mall to shop. Everytime i passed my bubbly sister she was even more cheerful than normal. She smiled brightly at me everytime she laid eyes on me and it was contagious. I smiled back feeling a rush of warmth seeing her happy.

At lunch I stood in line to grab a plate. From the line I could see Buttercup sitting with her friends talking. I could see the dark circles around her eyes from here. She's been working on the music and brainstorming to make the performance better every second. I look over at Bubbles sitting with Boomer, Kuki and Wally laughing together. Out of the three of us she was the most outgoing and it shows.

I felt a tap on my shoulder behind me; turning I saw it was Brick. "Hey Red, wanna eat outside with me? It's crowded today." he offered. He was right considering today we were having taco salad. I agreed and grabbed my plate and he headed outside. On the way out I saw Princess sitting with a large group of people talking. When I saw her Monday I didn't recognize her at all. She greeted me and the girls as politely as ever. In her own way. She also apologized to me and Bubbles like she did with Buttercup and asked for another chance. Bubbles was excited and agreed and of course I did too. Those two clicked immediately soon after, before classes started but I went off to my locker, not wanting to stick around long.

So far she really didn't cause me any trouble so i guess she really meant it. Brick and I sat at a bench under a tree and we began to talk as I sneakingly looked around for Dexter.

"So, Bubbles says you're going to Princess's party." he started off. Of course she told Boomer who told his brothers. I groaned as I chopped on my salad making Brick chuckle.

"Someone doesn't look happy."

I glared at him. "How much do you know?" I asked him, still looking around making sure no one heard our conversation.

"Enough; as to say everything. Boomer said your dad is making you go out to party and Bubbles is taking you shopping after school haha."

"Ugh, don't say it too loud." I pushed my food around with my fork.

"Oh come on Red, it's not that bad. Me and bros are gonna be there and I would love to see you finally out for once. It'll be a lot more fun now." he chuckled more.

"Yeah, and the whole school will also be there. I'm not sure if this is gonna-" he cuts me, putting a finger to my lips.

"It'll be fine. I'm gonna stay by your side all night and I promise you're gonna have a great time. You won't regret it." I felt my face warm up and he pulled away.

I cleared my throat and continued to eat. Brick didn't take his eyes off me as he ate and I looked around for Dexter. "Not everything has to be about school and learning Red. You gotta let loose sometimes."

I look back at him. "You say that but not everyone wants to party."

"And those are the people who are missing out and sucks to be them. They grow up being uptight and workaholics til death and no ones show up to their funeral. People will only say they were a good worker, nothing memorable." He finishes and drinks his water.

"There's not much to miss out of; Dexter's not going and I can't necessarily blame him." I push my food around again.

"Tsk, Fuck him. Prime example of what I just said and he's already uptight. When he becomes an adult he's gonna be so uptight he won't be able to walk anymore."

I sighed I knew he didn't like Dexter either, really they both can't stand each other, Brick never missed an opportunity to bad mouth Dexter.

"He just wants to stay on top to have a good career in life." I countered. Brick stared at me.

"Ok, I'm top of our class with you and him, straight A's year after year but I still go out and party, drink, and hang out with our classmates and by doing so hasn't hurt my learning at all so don't pull that on me Red. You're always defending him… you need to stop and live for yourself."

"I am not always-"

"If he wants to be a shut in all the damn time let him; but you don't need to be like him. That's why people like me alot more than him." The bell rang for the next class and Brick got up. "People like you alot more than him too." he says as he walks past me and goes inside. As he left without me I started to think. Am I always defending Dexter? Did Brick have a point?

I headed to my next class. Trigonometry. I sat in the front row between Brick and Dexter. We shared most classes together and we always sat in the front. Today we were having a test and once the paper hit my desk I got to work on it. Within 4 minutes I was done; so was Dexter and Brick. Since we had the rest of the class period to ourselves while the other worked on their test, Brick leaned back in his chair tilting his cap over his eyes. Dexter took out a book and started going over notes from the last class. I scribbled in my notebook til I heard Dexter suck on his teeth.

"Idiotic Ruffian…" Dexter mumbled to himself. I glanced over at Brick who hadn't moved from his position. He looked to be fully asleep but I could see the small smirk on his lips. But Dexter must think he's asleep.

These two are like oil and water. Completely different in every way but both the smartest boys in school. Dexter doesn't like being out around other people too much and likes to stay in his lab and work on his inventions. Brick likes to work hard and play hard. He's a party animal just like his brothers and likes people hanging around. True to what Brick said earlier, he parties and has fun all the time and still stays at the top of his game. Dexter doesn't like Brick because he used to be a villain and how carefree he is. Not to mention how Brick can be an asshole sometimes. And Brick doesn't like Dexter because he always has a stick up his ass. His words not mine.

I glanced at both of them as I sat in the middle. Am I just that? The middle man.? Thinking about Brick's words, maybe I should loosen up every now or so. Or try. Brick does it and his life is balanced. He is my counterpart. But… I wonder what Dexter would say; What would he think of me?

'Fuck him.' I heard Brick's voice say.

'I wouldn't be caught dead in that type of crowd.'

'All he cares about is his inventions!'

'A party full of delinquents.'

'He's a robot his damn self.'

'I can't be seen around those kind of people'

What should I do..? Going back and forth hearing the words of my sisters and Dexter made my head hurt. Would it really be so bad to do something different and not myself?

The bell rings and everyone gathers their stuff. Brick sits up and stretches. Grabbing his books and getting up he touches my hand as he walks by. "See you around Red." I waved and took my time getting my things.

"You and the red ruff seem to be close today." I turn to see Dexter standing up by my desk.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He fixed his glasses while speaking.

I saw you two eating lunch together today. You usually come eat with me." He stated.

"Well I couldn't find you and Brick asked if I would like to join him and I agreed."

"Did you even try to come find me?" He asked but this time his voice added some force. I looked at Dexter, my eyes widened at him.

"Dexter, if you saw us why didn't you come join us?" I asked standing up from my desk, my eyes sending a cold glare back at him. He stood there looking at him like I said something crazy.

"You know very well I don't like being around him unless I just have to. I don't see why you like his company."

"Because he's my friend." I sharply say. What was happening right now? Why is Dexter giving me the third degree about Brick?

"Well I believe you should choose better, tasteful, friends."

I was in shock right now. Dexter has never spoken to me like this before and I didn't know what to say back!

"I just so happen to see you all leaving town Saturday night and coming back hours later. But I noticed one of your sisters wasn't with you when you left and returned with you." Dexter pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Did something happen?"

I adjusted my stance, shifting my weight to one leg as I picked up my books. "Nothing; just a family matter." I move past him as other students begin to fill the room and I decide to walk out. I wasn't going to talk about that with others present and especially how Dexter was behaving right now towards me. Lucky for me I have free period right now so I didn't have to be anywhere in a hurry but.. Dexter was following right behind me.

"A family matter you say? You never mention it to me; but I hope everything is alright."

I didn't want to talk about this; if I did I would have to tell him everything. I'm not ready for him to know.

"It's a personal thing Dexter. I didn't tell you because it's not important; Buttercup and I had a disagreement, she stormed out and didn't come home so Bubbles and I asked the Ruffs to help look for her and we all went home." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either.

Dexter looked at me for a moment before looking straight ahead as we walked down the halls. "I see. Well glad it's resolved."

"Mhm, me too." I started to walk towards the back doors until Dexter stopped me. "Where are you going Blossom? You usually go to the library or to the science labs with me during our free period."

"I'm going outside to sit under the trees today. You know, change it up a bit." I looked between him and the doors leading outside, the light shining bright through the windows. "Would you like to join me?" I asked him.

"You go ahead, I'll be with you momentarily."

I turned on my heel and walked out the school doors. Taking a deep breath of the air and finding a nice tree to sit under while I wait for the day to be over.

 **NoOnes POV**

Dexter watched Blossom leave out the doors. To him, it looked like she was in a hurry.

"Tsk." He went the opposite direction with his hands folded behind him.

"What has you in a bad mood?" a soft silky voice. Dexter turned to see Olga behind him. Wearing her pink leotard with a humorous bow on the back and carrying her bag on one arm, Olga looked Dexter up and down with her usual emotionless face. Her hair in pigtails with pink ribbons.

"Nothing to be concerned about Olga. Off to dance practice I assume?"

She nods. "Of course. Blossom isn't with you? That's surprising." she smiled.

"No, not at the moment. I will join her later. I just need a moment. She's been acting..a bit different. She's not telling me alot, but wants to do different things that aren't like her."

Olga rolled her eyes and walked closer towards Dexter. "Well, when you're done with the flower girl, come see me. I need your help fixing something." She twirled around him in a perfect spin on her toes. Dexter watched her, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Very well; I will come by soon."

Olga smiled at him and left him in the hall. Dexter watched her leave til he couldn't see her anymore. Releasing a breath he wasn't realizing he was holding, Dexter checked his watch.

"Computer, show me Brick Jojo at this moment." A live video showed Brick in the library searching the internet. Dexter glared at the video watching Brick do multiple on the computer, from watching videos, online shopping and looking at supermodels. Dexter hated the red ruff with a passion but not just him; his brothers too. Why? He had his reasons. Some say it's jealousy, some say it's because of the bullying he received from them in middle school. With Dexter's high IQ he tried not to let people like the ruffs bother him but everytime they were in his presence, Dexter wanted nothing more but to get them out of his sight.

"Computer, show me Blossom Utonium." The screen switched to Blossom sitting under the tree asleep. She looked so peaceful. Dexter's eyes took in every inch and curve of her face. Her long eyelashes, her small nose, round cheek bones and her soft lips that were slightly parted. Dexter looked in the direction Olga went then back at Blossom on the screen. Turning off his watch he went outside to the sleeping puff. He had plenty of time to help Olga after school.

Once he got there he sat close beside her. Softly stroking her beautiful bright orange red locks. He thought she looked like a gem. A treasure. Not wanting to share her with anyone else if he could help it. Is it wrong to want to have something and keep it close so no one else could touch it a crime? He wondered. She belonging to him. He felt it so strongly about the pink puff, he also felt this way about someone else.

Dexter reached out and touched her chin.

"What the fuck.. are you doing?" Dexter jumped away quickly. He was caught off guard, he didn't hear anyone walk up. Blossom stirred slightly. Dexter's crystal blue eyes met emerald green. 'Great, just perfect.' he thought. Butch stared hard at Dexter with confused and disusted eyes.

"Hello Butch." Dexter greeted him, adjusting his glasses and sitting up against the tree.

"Don't hello me, Dafuq was you doing to pinky?" Butch looked between him and blossom.

"First of all, her name is Blossom; secondly I was just trying to wake her."

Butch eyes harden at Dexter. "I know what her fucking name is; I've been calling her pinky since we were kids and thats not about to change."

Butch stepped closer. Dexter's fist clenched beside him.

"And you said you were trying to wake her? Didn't look that way to me." Butch glanced at Blossom over. "I assure you I would never do anything to a woman while she is sleeping." Dexter defined to which Butch scoffed.

"Whatever man. I just know what I saw." Butch folded his arms and Dexter stood up.

"To think you would accuse me of doing such a thing, but you don't have room to talk yourself. I'd say that's the pot calling the kettle black." Dexter dusted himself off checking for grass stains. Butch's eyes snapped to Dexter. "The fuck does that suppose to mean?"

Dexter standing tall and proud against Butch with the most blank face replied, "Well, youre very famous in these halls for having sex with just about every female that walks by. You get what you chase after and then leave them once you're done. Never to contact them again. So what does that say about you?"

"Hey I can't help it if I got game and a girl wants to have a good night with me. And yeah I may have a bit of a record, a rep, but i don't do anything she doesn't know about." Butch was in Dexter's face now. "Maybe you should take a page out of my book PokeDex."

"I think I'll pass on your offer Jojo." Dexter said through clenched teeth. Butch pushed past Dexter with his shoulder and started to wake Blossom. How did she sleep through that whole exchange Butch will never know.

"Yo pinky! Wakey wakey, up up up!" she shook her shoulders, startling her and Dexter.

"Piiiiinky! Waaaake Uppppp! Pinky! Pinky!" Butch smiling while he did this. Dexter was ready to pull Butch off her and punch him until he heard Blossom laughing. 'Why would she laugh at that? Being woken up like that isn't funny!' Dexter screamed in his head.

Blossom was in a fit of giggles pushing Butch away. "I'm awake Butch I'm awake. Thank you haha.."

Butch stood up satified smirking. "Bubble butt sent me to come find you. Something about not wasting time to shop and junk."

Blossom stretched and shook her head at him. "Such a reliable message."

"When she started talking about nails and hair I tuned out. Now get your ass in gear." He rolled his eyes starting to walk off without her.

Blossom noticed Dexter standing there and grabbed her stuff. "Sorry I fell asleep on you Dexter, the sun shine put me to sleep." she laughed making him smile.

"No worries, You looked peaceful and didn't want to disturb you."

She smiled at him. 'He's in a better mood now. Glad he's not mad anymore.'

"Pinky bring your ass!" Butch called, tapping his foot impaiently.

"I'm coming! Sorry Dexter, I'll see you tomorrow." She ran off to catch up with Butch. Dexter watched her go hearing Butch curse about her being slow. He frowned at that. He not one bit. He left the school, texting Olga that he would be coming to her house early.

Butch looked behind them seeing Dexter leaving as well. "Hey. Don't fall asleep alone around him anymore." he told her quietly.

Blossom side glanced Butch. "What why?"

"Dude was touching all over your face and shit. Way to close if you ask me. If I hadn't walked up it's no telling what else he would have done. Creepy bastard."

Blossom looked at Butch like he grew 3 heads. "Touching my face? Like..maybe he was gonna kiss me?"

Butch shrugged. "I don't know pinky! He had his hand under your chin and cheeks, touching your hair, and looking at you weird. Like I said, creepy as fuck. Then the bastard started talking shit to me about my activities with girls cause I caught him."

Blossom smirked at him shortly. "Well you do have a pretty long track record."

"So! But you never heard anything about me doing anything to them in their sleep." he snapped at her but Blossom knew he had a point. "I can own up to the things I've done. I'm not ashamed of it. Yeah, I've fucked a large number of girls more than I can count right now. Do I care if people find out? Not really. Look, bottom line pinky, just be careful next time ok?"

Blossom mumbled an ok. Dexter must have struck a nerve with Butch. But really was bewildering to Blossom was about Dexter caressing her face while she slept. 'Was he gonna kiss me? Maybe there's hope yet.' Blossom blushed slightly and smiled the whole way as they walked to meet Bubbles in front of the school. Buttercup was already there talking to Mitch, Boomer, Wally and Kuki. Everyone greeted the two as they walked up.

"It's about time you got here! I was about to send Buttercup to find you guys!" Bubbles pouted.

"We'll see you later Bubs, me and Wally got a study date to get to." Kuki waved at them and pulled Wally along. Mitch left soon as he saw Butch, saying he had to get to football practice.

Boomer kissed Bubbles on her cheek. "Have fun at the mall babe; call me when you get home." Bubbles giggled and Buttercup groaned at their affection. "I'm getting a toothache.."

Boomer and Butch left together heading home while girls stood together. "Ok girls lets shop til there's nothing left in the stores!" Bubbles cheered.

"Bubbles you just went shopping like three days ago. Only you would be this excited to go shopping." Buttercup groaned as she started to float in the air.

"I'm just excited because i'm going shopping with you girls! It's been forever since we did something like this together." Bubbles hopped in the air, floating beside her sister. Blossom was still in lala land but she smiled at them both.

"Well let's go. The sooner we get there the sooner we can make it home for dinner." Blossom took off and her sisters followed. Bubbles was full of glee and Buttercup just wanted to get this over with so she could work out.

The trip to the mall was eventful to say the least. Bubbles basically did all the shopping for the three of them. Each outfit was something different and unique just like them. Of course Blossom didn't agree to what Bubbles picked out for her but Bubbles wasn't any of it. Buttercup actually didn't complain about her clothes Bubbles picked out. She was satisfied. The accessories, shoes were agreed to be done on another day. Bubbles went on and on about all the different hair styles her and the girls could do. It was clear that Bubbles was excited.

Getting home and putting their bags away Bubbles went to call Boomer, Buttercup went down to the lab to workout in the simulator and Blossom watched tv in her room til dinner was done. The professor was making spicy korean meatballs/veggie meatballs for Bubbles and Blossom.

Down in the lab, the professor upgraded the simulator for the girls to train. The levels didn't stop at 11 thanks to a certain puff who wanted to continue testing her limits and wanted to find her special power, the professor redesigned the whole machine to be able to handle the girls growing strength. First it went to level 150, then 300. Now the newest upgrade was 500. The professor was kept busy thanks to Buttercups training and ideas for different ways to get stronger. She had him invent a bracelet that contained antidote x to temporarily take away her powers while she wore it. Why do this? Well she told him if anything happened their powers she still wanted to be strong enough to fight even as a regular human. The professor thought it made sense considering how much he knew his daughter couldn't stand the thought of being powerless. So once he perfected the invention Buttercup trained weekly til she got used to it. She was drained from lifting weights, running, and doing survival training in the simulator. Once getting hurt so bad the professor shut it down to get her in an infirmary.

But being a fighter she didn't want to stop. And she didn't. Now she could take about anything the simulator threw at her. She was on level 378 for her super powers and level 40 for her human strength. Her sisters would train with her sometimes. Trying different combo attacks together. They really enjoyed when they set the simulator to free roam which meant they could let loose full power without having to worry anyone getting hurt. They could set the settings to be in the mountains, the beach, a city or just an open field.

The professor would often come ask the girls if they had any ideas they wanted him to invent when he was free. Blossom asked for a supercomputer to play mind games with, Bubbles wanted a way to pack all her stuff without having to use multiple suitcases, sinces her sisters complained she packed too much for trips. Buttercup was just happy with the simulator and bracelet but told him if she thought of anything she would let him know. Blossom got a mini robot computer that did puzzles, riddles, and hologram 3 dimensional chess. Bubbles got a suitcase that could fold all her clothes to napkin size and it could fit just about her whole closet in it.

Dinner came around and they ate together as usual. The professor smiled listening to the girls about their day and left early to meet with his friends Dr. Wakeman and Professor Membrane. That night Buttercup and Bubbles watched anime together though Buttercup was still grounded. Blossom did the dishes, not saying to her sister about disobeying the rules. She even watched from the kitchen becoming interested somewhat. By 10 they all went to bed.

 **Leaving on a good note this chapter! Leave me your reviews! What do you think about Dexter? Do you think Brick will have a chance with the pink puff, will Butch actually stop being a manwhore to be with Buttercup or will she just be anoher number to add to his record? More to come in the next chapter! Stay tuned because the drama continues!**


End file.
